Twisted Moon
by Toyama-chan
Summary: One day, Naru practiced his ability on psychometrically reading stuff; but he ruined Mai's life as the result. What was happening?   New Tittle
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm here with another story...not my own story, but I did it with my friend, XXXXX-chan. She has read somewhere about any possibility that Naru had an ED, and she was screaming like a banshee and now still in the state of denial (Ohho…ho…ho…).

And then we had this idea, so we warn you that this contain graphic rape but will have something lemon with the dash of citrus and a spoonful of vinegar at the last chapter. (what? I don't understand those words).

**Disclaimer**: From this until the last chapter, I don't own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 1**

Mai walked leisurely along the sidewalk to the SPR office. She enjoyed the view when so many people crowded the street. She spotted some of her friends entered a certain café, maybe someone held a birthday party today. Mai smiled as she remembered that two days ago she had came to the same one, and she had had to lie to Naru that she would be late as she had a longer homeroom class. Beside, lately there's nothing important to do in the office.

She was about to open the SPR door when she noticed that the 'closed' sign was still hanging. Mai grabbed the knob and found it was still locked. Frowning, she searched for her own key. Naru did not say anything about closing the office.

"Hello… Naru? Lin-san?"

Mai knocked their door after she was inside and the result was silence. Using the office's phone, she called Naru but he didn't answer it. Lin's number was inactive or out of reach. Maybe they had a case? But why didn't they inform her anything?

Mai put her bag on her desk and stood still, thinking. Well, she was alone. Yasuhara had said that he would not come for three days because he had an important project. There must be something she could do for her own advantage. She could go home or… Mai clenched her fist, pumped it to the air and bent the other to her side, making a certain pose. "Yosshhh! This is my chance! Without Naru and Lin-san here, now I am free to…...clean up the kitchen!"

Mai locked the door, and put the 'closed' sign again. She checked the letters on her table and sorted them into two piles. One for Naru and the other was for Lin. And there was also one package from the headquarter office of SPR in U.K. It was addressed for a certain 'Kazuya Shibuya' with the 'confidential' and 'important' words stamped on it.

Mai smiled bitterly. Without a doubt, that was something for Naru to check with his psychometric ability, and that meant that maybe there's someone who was missing out there. She hoped whoever she or he was, had not experienced something frightening or brutal. She respected Naru for his consent to help others even if he had to experience the same fears as consequence. Gene ever channeled her to some of those sightings, twice. And she wondered why Naru wasn't having certain mental disorder as the result. Although, she suspected that maybe that's why he had that unusually special personality.

Mai put the package and her thought aside, and fled to the kitchen to start the cleaning. She determined to rearrange the cupboard today. Yasuhara and Bou-san had the tendency to put the glasses, cups, saucers and plates everywhere they liked. She ever found an unwashed glass inside the kitchenette's drawer that was used only to store their tea and coffee. And also, she wished that she would find some of the lost spoons.

**…..**

An hour later, when Mai had already finished her fight with the cupboard and started to rub the sink, Naru showed up at the front door. He raised his eyebrows to find the 'closed' sign and the locked door. He used his own key to open the door and stepped inside. Naru was in the middle of his journey to his own room to take the laptop before went home when a school bag on the desk and sounds from the kitchen's direction caught his attention. He walked to the source of the noise.

"I thought you were not coming today, since the front door was still locked," said Naru, glancing around at the surrounding with a mixture of annoyance and approval.

Mai turned her head, smiling. "Sorry. Where have you been? I have contacted you and Lin-san but no one answered. I thought we are closed for today, and I use this opportunity to organize the kitchen…without interruption."

Naru searched his pocket and sighed, "I went to the bookstore… I think I've left my phone in the van." He shrugged lightly. "Lin has something to do in the embassy, maybe he won't return. I was thinking to close SPR if no one coming."

"So, is the office off or not?"

"I have something to do. You may go home after you finish your work."

"Okay, I'll finish these and make you some tea later. There're some letters and a package for you on my desk."

Naru left the kitchen to retreat to his own room. He took his mails on the way and shut his door.

**…..**

Mai smiled gladly, now the kitchen was shining brightly and everything was put neatly in the right place. She put the kettle on the stove to boil water, preparing tea for herself and the boss.

Bringing the cups with her hands, Mai walked to her desk to put hers, and knocked the boss' door. She opened it slowly, "Naru, here is your tea."

Carefully, Mai entered that unusually dark room and put the cup on the desk. "Oh God, it's dark here. Do you need something else? I'll go home soon."

But Mai did not hear the answer. The curtain was still shut closed, blocking the light from outside. Mai had to adjust her eyes with that minimum brightness to look at him closely. Naru sat still on his chair, but there's something wrong with him. Both of his hand gripped the edge of his desk tightly, his body tensed.

"Naru, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go," he answered hoarsely.

"Do you feel sick?" Mai circled the desk and leaned down.

"I said I'm fine! Now go!" Naru growled harshly. His face contorted as he glared at Mai.

"Naru! Do you have a fever?" She touched his forehead in worry.

Naru flinched at her touch and seized her wrist, "I've told you to go…"

"But Naru…something is wrong with you," Mai winced to feel the grip at her hand. "I'll call Lin-san..."

"No!" Naru stood up slowly, without letting her hand go. He breathed heavily. "Stay…here!"

"What? But you told me to go...," Mai tried to pull her hand and failed miserably. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stay!" He whispered dangerously. With the other hand, Naru pulled her closer to his shaking body.

"Naru, you're scaring me!" Mai tugged her hand again, but his grip was as hard as the steel. "Let me call Lin-san. Maybe you're possessed…"

"I am not!" Naru hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck roughly, "I've told you to go, but you disobeyed me. Now it's too late if you want to escape…!"

"No, Naru! What are you doing?" Mai screamed as she felt the bulge of his pant. She just realized what Naru wanted to do to her. She nudged his rib as hard as she could, and shoved him away. But Naru reacted faster; he seized her waist before she was able to reach the door, and pulled her closer.

"Stop it, Naru! Let me go!"

Ignoring her cries, Naru rubbed his hardened member onto her back. Mai shrieked to feel his hand slid under her pleated skirt, caressing her thigh. Mai closed her legs to stop the movement but it didn't keep his fingers from rubbing the inside of her panties.

Mai screamed, struggling harder to escape. She tried to reach any heavy things from the table, and her hand met the big stapler. She bent her hand backward and hit the side of his head with her weapon. Naru growled angrily. But instead of released her due to his pain, he shoved her to the floor.

Mai winced to feel the hard floor that hit her front. No, it was she who hit the floor. Crying, she scrambled to the door but her effort was futile as Naru quickly knelt and pressed her back using his knee. He pinned her hands to her back in an iron grip and pulled her panty by force. Mai gasped sharply when Naru forced his finger into her, stroking and tearing her virginal access. She screamed to feel the violation within.

'_This isn't real, it can't be real…it's just nightmare, I need to wake up…'_

Her nails were digging deep into her palm, her legs stiffened to lessen the pain as Naru added another finger in. A moment later Naru set her hands free and flipped her so she was facing him now. Thinking that she only had little chance to escape, Mai was thrashing wildly. She kicked, punched and threw anything she was able to grasp just to make him backed off. But that wrestling game lasted soon, Naru was definitely stronger than her.

Ducking his head to avoid a thick dictionary, Naru grabbed her waist and positioned himself on top of her delicate body, his feet pinned her legs to the floor. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her roughly. Naru shoved his tongue into her, forcing her mouth to open. Angry because of her resistance, he nipped and bit her lips harshly. Blood was dripping from her lip. Mai hissed painfully and Naru took that opportunity to invade her mouth.

Mai was too occupied by the vicious movement of his tongue to realize that Naru had already slid his pants down, along with his briefs, tossing them aside. Unsatisfied enough, Naru moved his hand under her sailor uniform shirt and squeezed her breasts violently, playing with her nipples. Mai cried uncontrollably.

"No, Naru…please… please…don't…" She was practically begging as her legs being pushed apart. She quivered to feel a hard offending object touching her opening. Naru gripped her waist tighter and then entering her, slowly.

Mai's scream was drowned by his loud pleasure groan. He pushed his big hardened flesh to force his way as Mai tightened her muscles to block his movement. Little she knew that it would be better if she tried to relax to avoid the worse pain. Mai could not hold another scream when Naru drew himself back only to ram into her again, deeper.

"Stop…no…stop… It's hurt!" Mai whispered weakly, panting. The pain was unbearable that made her unable to breathe. "You're hurting me, Naru! Stop it…!"

Naru thrust faster and deeper with brutal force and the pain was so immense. Mai's legs stiffened and her body arched. She dug her nails into his chest and when her mouth met his shoulder, she bit him as hard as she could to endure the pain. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing to lose consciousness. Tears sliding down her face endlessly.

And then Naru held her body firmly, gave a final sharp thrust, and stilled. Mai whimpered helplessly when she felt something hot shoot into her. The semen of his beautiful boss darted through her body.

Finally, everything went black. Mai greeted the darkness in relieve as she fell into the unconsciousness. The last thing that she felt was his weight when he toppled on top of her.

**…..**

Meanwhile, outside the office, Lin stood in front of the door. He grabbed the doorknob and found it was locked. The 'closed' sign caught his attention. He stared at his document bag and slid his hand into his pocket to take his phone but stopped in the midway. He remembered that Naru's phone was left in the van. Thinking that the office was empty, he turned back and walked away. It was much better to check the provision of the document in his apartment.

The sound of the phone's ringing pulled Mai back to life. Vaguely, she did not remember she had a phone with a ringtone like that. Mai tried to move but she could not. She felt her body was ache and really heavy that it was hard even to take a breath. What was wrong with her? Why was her bed so hard? She opened her eyes slowly and met the darkness. She moved her hand to rub her eyes and brushed something warm. What was that?

Suddenly, the memory before she was unconscious rushed to fill her brain. She stifled her cries by clapping her mouth. No way, it couldn't be…! She could not hold back her tears anymore to realize that something weight on top of her was Naru's body. She struggled to roll over and shoved him away. Mai screamed when something was also pulled out from her vagina. She curled in pain, pressing her lower abdomen. Something was dripping from between her thighs.

Between her sobs, Mai's ears caught a weak growl. No longer waiting her pain to subside, she pulled her body and dragged herself as far as possible from the source of the sound. She crouched in the corner and continued to cry.

**…..**

Lin searched his pocket and pulled out his keys. He opened the door of SPR office and stepped inside. It was so dark; he reached behind the door and switched the light on. He was about to walk to his own room to fetch an important document when his eyes spotted something on the desk. A school bag. That was Taniyama's, right? He examined it closely; yes that was her bag. Did she leave it here? And where was she? He walked to the kitchen, and found no one. He returned to the front office, wondering to himself.

'_That's strange, or maybe she's out for some errands? But the office is closed…or maybe Naru is with her. Ahh, that's why he's not home yet…_' Lin remembered that they were almost run out of paper, so maybe Naru and Mai were shopping for some supplies. But what took them so long, it was night already.

He frowned to see the tea cup on Mai's desk; it was still full and cold. Lin took the letters and examined them. Suddenly his ears caught something. He listened carefully; the sound was coming from Naru's room. Slowly, he opened the door and saw nothing but the darkness, but the sound became clearer and louder. Someone was crying?

Lin's hand searched the switch and turned the light on, and he immediately cursed inwardly. That room was a mess, and the most disturbing sight in his life was visible in front of his very eyes. Between the scattered objects lying on the floor, Naru was sat lifelessly, leaning against the almost empty bookshelves. His was naked from below his waist and his expression was blank. Dried blood caked his face from his forehead until his nose and cheek. And Mai sat in the furthest corner, with one hand placed between her thighs and the other covered her face. She was crying so sorrowfully. Between them, on the white tile, there was a puddle of a mix between blood and some bodily fluids that Lin didn't even want to know what that was. A white panty stuck helplessly on one of the books scattered on the floor. Lin didn't need someone to tell him what has been going on there.

"Naru…what have you done?" Lin asked in a low but strict voice.

Naru just shook his head and pointed his finger to something on his desk. Lin approached it and found an already opened package. There was a pair of glasses, hairpin and some clothes, each was wrapped in plastic. One plastic was opened; a handkerchief lay on the desk. Lin read the letter inside, it was from Madoka Mori.

"What have I told you about not doing psychometry without someone's assistance, Naru…?" asked Lin angrily.

"Don't tell me now…" Naru answered bitterly. He reached for his pants and briefs piled on his side and wore them slowly. Lin clutched the letter tightly, trying to compose himself.

Lin walked carefully between the messes and knelt beside the poor girl. "Taniyama…are you alright?"

Lin knew that that was a stupid question, of course she was not alright at all. Mai shook her head, her body was trembling. From the corner of his eye, Lin saw Naru crawled nearer.

"Mai…Mai…I'm sorry…" Naru whispered, "I'm really-really sorry…" He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" Mai shouted hysterically, she swatted his hand away. "Get away! Don't come near me…! Go!" Mai shifted her body as far as the wall allowed her. She hid her face between her knees and wrapped her hands around them tightly, crying uncontrollably.

Lin touched Naru's shoulder and motioned him to back off a little. He himself also moved further to give her a distance. She must have felt very uncomfortable around men, and maybe if they move closer she would jump out the window.

"Do you want us to leave?" Lin asked carefully. Mai didn't answer, but Lin took it as a sign of 'yes'. "Okay, we'll leave you alone to calm yourself, but I'll let the door open. I'll wait outside, just take your time as long as you wish. Don't worry…"

And then Lin stood up and forced Naru to do so. He was literarily dragging that boy out of the room. Lin let the door opened and turned the light off.

"Why do you let her alone? We will never know whether she's alright or not…" said Naru weakly, without looking up.

"Could she be worse then she is now? If you afraid she will hurt herself or worst, like commit suicide, don't worry…we'll know. She needs her time to compose herself and…grieving. Just let her be," Lin peered sternly at the lad whom then staggered backward as if no energy left in him. Lin caught him quickly and helped him to slump on the couch.

Lin walked to the kitchen and returned with a cup of hot tea and a glass of water. He put them on the table and sipped the tea to calm his nerves. He definitely needed something stronger than tea, but he could not, for he had to take care of these troubled teenagers first. He sighed and massaged his temples; this was going to be an extraordinary night.

"Drink!" Lin picked the glass as he was aware that the boy beside him seemed paralyzed due to the shock, "Careful…slowly...," Lin helped him drinking.

The sound of Mai's heartbreaking cry was the only sound could be heard as Lin was deep in his thought. He made a fast conclusion. Naru must have psychometrically read the thing in the package, and could have already used some amount of his power. He didn't know what Naru had been seeing with the thing, maybe that dirty handkerchief on the desk, but he would find out later. And then Naru did…'that' to Mai as the result, which possibly had also drained his energy. Naru must have exhausted by now; and the same as Mai, he needed to be taken to the hospital, immediately. But Lin could not leave Mai, or rushed her to take them both to the hospital.

"Are you a little okay now?" asked Lin slowly. "I have to take you two to the hospital, but I can't take care of you both at the same time."

Naru took one deep shuddered breath. "I'm okay. Just need a little rest. Take her, she needs that more than me."

Lin was rubbing his forehead to ease the headache. This aggravating boy! Lin just needed his cooperation, and he made everything more difficult. Did he have to persuade him like a mother who enticed her kid with toys to go to the dentist? Couldn't he see that he was so pale and weak? There was a cut on his forehead that needed to be tended! Maybe Lin just had to tie him tightly, and while he brought Mai, he could drag him by the rope. Maybe for Mai that would be a perfect compensation for the punishment. But knowing her, maybe she would faint instead.

"Listen Naru…"

"I'm okay Lin, I'm just furious toward myself. I didn't do P.K., so you may relieved. I'm just tired and…" Naru paused for a while, "…angry. Now our biggest concern is Mai. She's our first priority…"

Lin could not do anything but trusting his words. So he sat silently, waiting. Lin took a closer look at the boy whom now was covering his face with his palms. His body was shaking, was he crying? It was so rare for Naru to showing this kind of emotion. But who wouldn't? That boy had ruined someone's life, in the most devastating way a girl could ever experience.

Lin sat patiently on the couch, waiting for any progress to this situation. Mai's cry was unheard anymore. Lin tried to peek through the dimness of the room and sighed in relieve, he could sense that that girl was still moving, at least she was still alive. And Naru, he still remained in his early position. If not because of the movement of his chest, Lin would think that that boy had already died from the regret.

A moment later, Lin turned his attention to the noise from Naru's room and he stood in an abrupt when Mai came into sight. She stood unsteadily, leaning at the doorframe. Naru sat upright, staring at her uncertainly. Both the male in that room held their breath to see her. Her uniform was crumpled. The red bruise was coloring her left cheek, her short sleeves revealed another bruises on her hands, no doubt that those would be an awful black or purple by tomorrow. A thin trail of dry blood stained her chin from the cut on her lip.

"Ma…Mai…?" Both Lin and Naru uttered in unison.

"I'll go to the bathroom…" Mai whispered softly.

Mai stumbled slightly as she walked, using the wall to support her body. Lin offered his help but she refused. She pushed herself to move forward, every step that she took sent a sharp pain through her. Mai tried to part her thighs as far as possible as she walk, preventing them from brushing each other to subdue the pain. As soon as she reached the bathroom, she locked the door, curled in front of the toilet and vomited, emptying anything that left in her stomach. She couldn't cry anymore, it was hard even to move her eyelids.

"I'll take you to the doctor…" offered Lin after Mai showed up again half an hour later. Lin and Naru were worry, and Naru fussed him to check on her when she stepped out from the bathroom. Water was dripping from her face and her legs. She had cleaned herself, a sticky red fluid that had painted her leg was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"No. I'll go home," Mai stated briefly. She stood by her desk, gripped it firmly to balance herself.

"Or maybe I'll call Matsuzaki and you can go to the doctor with her."

"No! Don't call her, don't tell anyone!" Mai shrieked. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the already swollen eyes.

"But Mai, you need to be checked…" Naru added. He stood up very-very slowly.

Mai shook her head. She grabbed her bag and walked slowly and difficulty to the front door.

"Where are you going to?" asked Naru.

"If I don't hurry, I'll miss my bus."

"Are you going to go home by yourself? Are you going to take a bus in that condition? You don't want us to tell anybody but you practically will announce it to every stranger that you'll meet, you do understand that, right?" Naru almost yelled at her.

Lin flinched for hearing the words that were chosen by Naru. Couldn't he find a softer expression? Well, he was still angry toward himself, anyway; so Lin couldn't hope for him to be able to think clearly right now.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Mai wept, but she stopped before the door. She rested her forehead onto the glass and cried; her hand gripped the handle firmly. At least she knew that his words were right.

Naru was about to walk when Lin grabbed his arm. "Don't!" Lin mouthed at him.

"I know you're worry, Naru. But you must consider her feeling too," Lin whispered sharply. "I'll take her home, you stay here."

Naru closed his eyes and nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Taniyama, if you don't want to go the doctor or call Matsuzaki, it's fine. But I must insist to drive you home. Naru is right after all, you can't go home like that. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll let the window open, the door will be unlocked, you don't even have to buckle the seatbelt, and I'll run the car slowly so you may jump out if something happen. Is it okay for you? Will you let me taking you home?"

Mai, still sobbing, nodded slowly. Lin turned his attention to the young boy, "Naru, stay here. And don't do anything recklessly, if you don't want to think about yourself, think about another people. Do you understand?"

Naru nodded obediently. Lin had to remind Naru to take a hold of himself, or else he would do something dangerously like maybe blasted his room using his P.K. for example. And then Lin walked out the office, following Mai that has already waited outside.

The next afternoon, Naru showed up in front of Mai's apartment. He placed his hands inside his pocket, still hesitant to ring the bell. He had stayed in the van for a while; Lin drove him there and waited together after knowing that Mai' friends was still occupying her place. But after they left, which seemed ages for Lin, Naru doubt himself whether he wanted to meet her this soon or not. Lin just practically shoved him out of the van and left for some other business. But he had made Naru promised that he would take a taxi and went home straight away after his 'talk' with Mai over.

Naru shrugged slightly and raised his hand to push the button. There was no sign that someone would check the door. He rang it again, again, and again. That was really annoying him. He knocked the door loudly, "Mai, open the door! I know you're there… You know, it's easy for me to blast this door. So, if you don't want me to make a ruckus here, just open the door…," he added, "…please. I just want to talk to you."

And then there was a faint sound, and the door opened slightly. Her figure appeared behind the chink. "Do you really have to do that?"

"About blasting the door? Of course not. But it works, right? You open the door."

"I don't expect your visiting this soon…" said Mai with a nice but forced smile.

"Well, I don't think this is the right time, too. But Lin told me to. He said the sooner we talk about that incident, the better we will. May I come in?" asked Naru with his usual cool voice.

Mai was fidgeting on her spot, looking elsewhere. Naru was fully aware that since the second they met Mai didn't look at him even just a brief.

"I promise I won't do anything, you may keep the door open, and you may scream if you think that I'll hurt you. I'll sit on the furthest seat from yours. Well, but it's alright if you want us talking like this, if you don't mind someone else might hear us, too."

Mai sighed and opened the door wider. Naru stepped in, halted only to take his shoes off. The furniture in Mai's apartment was arranged traditionally. The meaning was that there was only one low table and three sitting pillows in the living room. Naru walked to the place beside the kitchen and sat awkwardly on the floor, the furthest point from the table. Not really that far actually, for that was just a very small apartment. Mai was hesitant for a moment before closing the door and sat carefully on to one of the pillow closest to the door.

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked slowly, staring at her carefully. Now, without the blinding light of the sun, he could see the purple bruise on her cheek and the swollen lip. She wore a long sleeves shirt that covered her arms, but he knew exactly what she was trying to hide.

"Hmm, much better than yesterday, thanks for asking. How about you?"

Naru frowned a little, "a little better than yesterday."

And then they just sat silently, Naru was still seeking the right words, "Your friends were here."

Mai raised her head slightly, "Ah, you know? You were out there? Well, they just gave me the homework and notes. And they helped me with the cleaning, ehehe…that really is helping me."

An empty laugh and Naru noticed that.

"I'm sorry, Mai…," said Naru slowly. For the first time, Mai look up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Mai looked away. Tears started to blur her eyes. "I'm really-really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" He bowed deeply.

Mai rubbed her eyes, "I'll take the blame, too. If I obeyed your order to go out your room, that would never happen."

Naru shook his head, "No, I take all the blame, maybe…even if you stormed out of my office, I would likely chase you anyway. I know it will sound that I defend myself, but at that time I wasn't me, I was influenced by the sight that I got when I psychometrically read that handkerchief. I just hope you know that I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, Lin-san said that too."

"He told you?"

"No, he said that you'll be the one to explain everything. He just said that you were not you at that time," Mai glanced at him, "He said that maybe you read the thing belongs to a rapist. Is that true? Is that what inside the package?"

"Yes. There's a kidnapping case in Europe. During these six months, eight girls, around our age, were kidnapped from many different places from different countries. This is not an official request, the police just using this as 'the outer source' to find the hint. Their most concern at this time is to find the location where the kidnapper keeps the victims. Two of the victims were found death at two different locations, so in other way, they're racing with the times," Naru stared at his feet, his voice was colder than usual, "Madoka had told me about this two weeks ago and asked whether I wanted to help or not. So, she sent me the private possessions from the victims when they were kidnapped. I guess they didn't know that between the things they've sent me, one belongs to the kidnapper. Maybe he dropped it when he took the girl."

"Oh my God," Mai clapped her mouth. "So, those girls, they were kidnapped and raped, even murdered?"

"I believe so…"

"Did you find the place where he keeps those girls?"

"Not yet, I…well, I got distracted," He paused for a while, losing his usual composure. He just looked like any average teenage boy who had committed trouble, "That's when…you know, I got aroused and broke the connection, those scene had influenced me as well."

"Oh, that's scary. So basically, you've felt like you've also raped those girls?" Mai blushed slightly.

"Yes, and that was my fault. Usually Lin would assist me, that's part of his job. He helps me to control myself, he observes my reaction and also helps me to break the connection whenever he thinks necessary. About yesterday, Madoka wrote in her letter that those things belong to the newest victim. I thought that she must be still alive, so I took the chance to read it although Lin wasn't around."

Mai frowned and then grinned, "Oh, if Lin-san was there, maybe you would rape him," Mai stifled her giggle "I can't imagine it…"

Naru smiled slightly. "That's impossible, he would kill me first."

Mai laughed, and suddenly shrieked in pain after she accidentally shifted from her seat. She pressed her crotch but quickly moved her hands, remembered that Naru was there. Her face was so red.

"Are you still bleeding?" asked Naru in solemn voice.

Mai bit her lip, embarrassing. "A little, but I guess it will stop soon. Don't worry, it just hurt a bit."

"Don't lie to me, Mai. I know how it feels."

"Ehh…?" Mai looked at him, confused.

"Well, it's not the first case about someone's missing with the raping for me. Usually I psychometrically read the possession of the victims, so I knew how it felt. But, it only in a short duration which would disappear when I broke the connection," his face was sad. "You feel it in reality, and I was so rough to you. That must be horrible…I'm sorry…"

Mai looked away. She tried hard to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. She examined the hem of her shirt as the silence engulfed them.

"Gene ever told me that you always keep something like that for yourself. You never shared those terrible feeling with others. That must be hard for you too, felt like being raped…," Mai cast her eyes downwards and spoke in her slow voice. "It's not entirely your fault, Naru. I mean…I never have a thought that you actually would do something like that consciously. I always know it, even when you attacked me last night. I thought that you were possessed or something."

"I never know I could do something like that too. For so many times living the victims' experiences when they were raped, I thought that I had the same traumatic feeling. I always thought that I would not be able to do…that to a woman, I mean girl…"

"Eh, you thought that you were…" Mai blushed furiously, "…impotent?"

Naru's lip twitched, "Err, yes…you could say so."

And then again, they spoke nothing anymore. Mai was busying herself by sorting the papers on the table. Naru stared at the bookshelves. He never had a conversation like this before, and now he felt uncomfortable. Actually, Mai was the same too. Now they were submerged in that awkward atmosphere.

"I called Lin-san this morning," said Mai apologetically in a sudden. "I hope it wouldn't disturb him because he seemed so busy lately. I needed him to come to my school and informed my teacher that I will absent for maybe a week because I…err…sick."

"It's okay, Mai. And why did you choose the cause as 'work accident' anyway?"

"Hee, what else do you want me to say?" Mai folded her arms. "Beside, I had come to school with scars and bruises and a little cut here and there so many times before. It's just usual for their eyes, I think. It just more serious this time, I told them that I fell from the stairs, and then rolled on the gravel and sprained my ankle. Well, that would explain why I can't walk."

"That's so much, maybe you should add that the ladder fell on you, too. What did your teacher and friends say?"

"Ohh, my homeroom teacher called me and just said that maybe I have to find another work, something that does not endanger my life, and the tense is less, and blah…blah… But when I said that I would if the payment is the same with mine right now, he was speechless. Ha…ha…ha, he's so easy to tease, you know. And my friends thought that my job really is cool and exciting and adventurous. It's so easy…"

Naru smiled, really-really smiling. Mai just couldn't imagine how that beautiful face could be so scary and menacingly last night. "Mmm, talking about hurt, are you somehow hurt, too?" she quickly added, "Well… it's just there's something strange about the way you walk. Did you sprain your ankle? Eh, maybe it just my imagination."

"No, you're right… But it's not my ankle. It's the same with you," to see her questioning look, he added, "Do I have to explain it to you?"

Mai scratched her chin slowly; her expression indicated that she didn't understand a bit.

Naru sighed desperately, "Well, because we didn't do the foreplay, and it was obvious that we didn't get enough lubricant, so my…erm…," Naru coughed, "…umm penis, got lacerated from the frictions with your vagina, too." A tint of blush crept up his face.

Mai was seriously blushed, even her ears were red, "You don't have to explain it so explicitly!"

"I just explain it scientifically."

Mai reached the book from the table and threw it to him. Naru dodged a little but winced when the book managed to hit his shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder? I believe I don't throw it that hard."

"Nothing," Mai widened her eyes. Naru sighed again, "you bit it, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, really Mai, I deserved it. Why should you sorry for everything not your fault?"

Mai just realized, now if she looked at him closely, he had scratches and a faint bruise on his chin and cheek. And was that a band aid decorated his forehead?

"Mai, I take all the responsibility about what happened yesterday…," Naru said in a serious tone. "So, I want you to tell me everything about your condition. Don't hide anything from me, okay?"

"Eh? But I guess you've already know, right?"

Naru frowned, "It's not only about now, Mai. It's also about later. If you feel something is not right or else, tell me right away. Do you understand?"

Mai straightened her posture, "You mean…if I feel like…pregnant?"

"Yes."

Mai was fidgeting awkwardly. Yes, she was aware about that possibility and she had already prepared one thing. "This morning, I also asked Lin-san to buy me some pills. So, maybe we shouldn't worry about it yet," Mai rolled her eyes to see Naru raised his eyebrows. "Of course I asked him to. He could just pretend that he bought it for his wife or girlfriend. He's adult already. Beside the fact that it's still hard for me to walk that far; if I bought it by myself, what do you think the apothecary would think about me?"

"No, I mean that it's good that you've already thought about taking the pill for prevention. Just promise me you will tell me if something happen, okay?"

"Alright…alright…but Naru, I want to ask you something…umm…" Mai said shyly. "Well, yesterday, how many times did you do that to me…?" She paused nervously. "I mean, I remember that I came in to your room when it was still bright and I think I passed out. After I… awoke, that was night already. And you…you…you were still inside of me…" She said the last sentence in a low voice, almost a whisper. Her face was redder then ever.

Naru was stunned on his seat. What a strange question. Did she seriously ask that? Naru was pretending to read the magazine which lay beside him, as if he did not hear her. But that was a teenage girl magazine, so that would surely odd if he kept on reading it. He took a glance at the girl. Mai was staring at him, hoping for the answer.

Naru shrugged impatiently. "How would I know, I was half out of my mind at that time! Even if I know how many, I would not tell you…" The truth was, yes he remembered. It was still fresh in his mind, about everything that he did. It was not that he was doing that unconsciously, he just couldn't control himself. But, if he told her that he raped her three times, what kind of reaction she would gave?

"That's mean that it was more than once? Oh…!" Mai was dazing for a moment, "Do you think I should take the pill more then what have already prescribed?"

Ah! Now Naru understood the direction of her question. But of course that was beyond his knowledge. She should ask the doctor about that. Well, talking about doctor… "Mai, why didn't you want to be taken to the doctor? We would know everything if we asked them."

"Hmm, because if you took me the doctor or hospital, no doubt that they would contact the police."

"But Mai, I've said that I'll take all the responsibilities. You may do anything you want to me. You may report me to the police-"

"But I don't want that! If police was involved in this case; first, everyone will know. I'll die in shame for sure. Second, everyone will look at me in pity. Urgh, I hate that! And third, everyone will treat you badly. That's why I didn't want you to tell Ayako last night. And if you get jailed, I'll lose my job. It will be troublesome if I have to find the new one."

"Mai, I think you should think about it seriously."

Mai smiled slightly, "Do I really may do anything?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask you to stop feeling guilty, Naru. It would be different case if you've planned to rape me that day," Mai said sharply. "Can we stop talking about that? Can't we just consider it as an accident? It's not entirely your fault. You were in the process of helping someone, and we got the unpredicted effect."

"But Mai…"

"Please Naru…," tears started trailing down her cheeks. "We're both suffered because of that incident, right Naru? And I honestly think that you're not one hundred percent guilty. I've forgive you, Naru, I really do. Please…please…stop talking about this."

Naru was looking at her in a painful expression; he couldn't wipe this guilty feeling in his heart that easily.

"I've thought about that the whole night," Mai continued, wiping the tears. "Now we only have to continue our lives. We must find the way to handle the traumatic effect. It would be hard, I believe. But we must do that. Or else I won't be able to date a boy or even married…" she forced herself to grin.

Naru smiled bitterly, looking thoughtfully at her. "If you said so, I'll try."

"You…you are not going to fire me, right?" said Mai warily.

"Why would I? I guess you don't want to work for me again."

Mai shook her head, "Lin asked me about that too. And I asked him back what I should do. And he said that it would be better if I continue to work with you. He thought that we will recovery faster if we are healing ourselves together. Maybe it will hard at the beginning, but we surely will be okay…eventually. I'm a kind of agree with him."

"Hmm, alright. I think we must work together to overcome this, the fear, nightmare…," said Naru in undertone, trying to convince himself.

"Erm, Naru…did you alright last night? I mean, you didn't collapse, did you? I guess you need the doctor more than I."

"Aaa? I was fine. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You didn't use the P.K. then?"

"No," said Naru, looking perplexed. "If I did, you would definitely crushed, Mai. To use a P.K., I need to concentrate first. And last night, that was certainly a spontaneous lust, I guess. I think I was just emotionally exhausted. I don't need a doctor."

Mai nodded. She stared straight ahead, watching the portrait of her parents on the wall. She was wandering, what they would do if they were still alive at this time. Maybe her father would chop Naru to pieces. Well, but she didn't know him actually. So there was always any possibility that her father would drag Naru and forced him to marry her. Mai chewed her lips uncomfortably. Thinking about marrying…what if she pregnant? Of course she couldn't go to school anymore… What her friends would think of her?

Naru cleared his throat, dragging Mai from out of her own thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, don't mind me. If I need some, I'll get it myself. I know where your kitchen is…," said Naru, pointing the kitchen at his side.

"Mmm, Naru… What did Lin do last night? Did he reprimand you or something? What did you do after I went home?" said Mai, looking curiously at him.

Naru pouted slightly, staring annoyingly back at her, scowling. "Just one advice, don't make Lin furious. Well, he called my parent. That's his job anyway; besides acting as my guardian, he also has to observe me and report everything to my father."

Mai was plainly trying not to laugh. "Oh, I imagine he would hit you to death or with his ability, he would curse you-"

"You should prepare yourself to meet my parent as they will come to Japan as fast as they can. Maybe in the next three days… They want to see you."

"What?" Mai shouted in panic. "What have I done? Oh, what will they do to me?"

"Mai…" called Naru, half laughing. "They won't do anything to you. Don't worry. Big possibility they would reprimand me, punishing me to be precise. They just worry about you."

"Oh…oh…," Mai muttered worryingly. "What kind of punishment do you think they will take?"

"Who knows?" Naru shrugged, sounding rather tired but smiling pleasantly. "Maybe they will drag me back to England and jail me there."

Mai was staring at him, looking puzzled. "Is…is that really? Do you really have to return to your country?"

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something if they order me so. I still don't want to go back…there's a lot of thing I want to do here. You are not going to loose your job that soon."

"Yeah…," Mai wasn't sure about her feeling. She definitely didn't think about the continuation of her job. Although she still felt afraid to be in the same room with him, but she also didn't want him to vanish from her sight.

"Well…," Naru stood up slowly, "I think I must leave now. You must take a lot of rest. Don't forget to eat regularly, okay?" He walked slowly to her direction and stopped by her side. He stretched his hand to pat her head but halted in the middle. He remembered how she was shrinking only by seeing him. His hand went limp on his side. "Just take day off from office as much as you want. If you need anything, don't be hesitant to call me or Lin. Bye…"

Naru was about to continue his step when Mai raised her hand and clutched his sleeve. He stared at her in surprise. Mai was looking up at him and smiled pleasantly. "Naru…please don't worry, I'll be fine. So you must thinking about yourself, too. Just don't burden your shoulder with too much guilty. Well, although I must warn you to follow anything Lin had asked you. It's for your own benefit, I guess. And please thank Lin-san for me, he's right to push you to talk to me. I feel much better after this conversation, and thanks to you too…. I think it's good that we share our pain and fear like this, at least I know the situation that night. And if one day Ayako or Bou-san assault our office and ask about me, just tell them that I'm still busy with my school project or something. Alright?"

And then, she let go of her hand and grinned nervously. Naru smiled genuinely and this time he really patted the top of her head gently. "Alright. And Mai, thanks to you too. Bye…"

Then he opened the door and walked out in a lighter pace. He stopped in front of the apartment, took a deep breath at the noon air and exhaled it slowly. Although he felt very uncomfortable with a kind of talk like that, but it really was lifting something from his mind. He smiled slightly…Mai really was an amazing girl. Now they had to face their emotional injury and worked very-very hard to heal it together. He stood patiently, waiting for a taxi to take him home.

********* To be continued *****

OMG, I can't believe I made Naru raped Mai. And I can't believe that I actually wrote this kind of story...!

I'm sorry if this story is a kind of messy. I never thought that writing with partner was actually more difficult than alone. Just too much idea, there was. And it was hard to create that Naru-Mai conversation without letting Naru out of his 'charming' character.


	2. Chapter 2

Sowwrrrryyyyy…it really took a very-very long time, eh? Ah well, what a life…

Actually, the third chapter was the one to be finished first by my friend, and then as soon as I had the last chapter, I had to force myself to write the second, ehehe… So, whatever this chapter is, please enjoy...

…**.xxxxXXXXxxxx….**

**Chapter 2**

Mai practically had done everything to expel those unease and restless feelings in her heart. She watched every comedy show on her little television, talking with her classmates for hours on the phone, ate everything that she wanted, but her anxiety didn't go away. Sometimes she would unconsciously rub her own stomach with a worried expression. It wasn't without reason, because that forced unprotected intercourse happened when she was in one of her fertile days. So she was really-really worried for her own good. Indeed, Lin had bought her emergency contraceptive pills, or the so-called morning after pill, soon in the next morning. He said that he got the information from a reliable source that the pill was effective in preventing pregnancy for unsafe sex, but of course she wasn't convinced that easily. What if his source was wrong? What if the pill was not working?

But she couldn't do anything but waiting and wholeheartedly praying that her next period wouldn't miss her. She even planned to make a visit to shrine and gave a lot of offering money. At least it was bearable that Lin and Naru were thoughtful and caring enough to let her knew that she didn't sail the whole ordeal alone. They diligently called and ask her whether she felt okay, or maybe just to make sure that she was still breathing, that she hasn't fallen into despair and committed suicide.

Mai was still busying herself with her house chores that morning, like washing dishes and pan, when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she dried her hands. Who was that? It couldn't be her friends. Slowly, she approached the door and peeked through the tiny peek hole. And her heart almost leaped out of its place. There were two foreigners in front of her door! And she knew them, Naru's parents. So it was true, what Naru said four days ago.

'_What should I do?'_ thought Mai franticly. But of course she couldn't just let them stood there, so Mai opened the door with trembling hand, and two concerned faces were staring at her.

"Taniyama..." said the foreigner lady, Mrs. Davis, hugging her warmly. "Oh finally… How are you, dear?"

Her voice was so caring, motherly and kind that made Mai wanted to cry in her arms. She suddenly remembered her own mother. If only her mother were here…

"I'm fine, errr… thank you." Mai replied in a nonplussed tone. "When did you arrive at Tokyo?"

"It's a bit crowded here. Would you please let us get inside, Mai, so I can see you too?" A familiar voice suddenly crept into Mai's eardrum.

"Mori-san, you're here too?" Mai couldn't clearly see the third companion since Naru's parents' taller figures blocked her view.

"Of course I am. I'm the reinforcement soldier. I couldn't just let them ventured by themselves to Japan and have fun to discipline Noll without me participating, right?"

Mai smiled and opened her door as wide as possible, welcoming them into her humble cramped apartment. She quickly cleared her note books off of her one and only low-legged table and put them on the shelves. Mr. and Mrs. Davis sat on sitting cushions while staring at her intensively, with their grief-stricken expression which made Mai felt like she was a bedridden patient with lung cancer case who had only three days left to live. Occasionally, Mrs. Davis would dab her wet eyes with her crumpled handkerchief. Mai sat uncomfortably across from them.

"I'm sorry, my place is so small and kind of…in jumble," Mai said shyly, cutting off the silence. "Naru have informed me that you would come to Japan, though I didn't know that you'd arrive this soon."

"We arrived last night," answered Madoka lightly. "Naru's parents wanted to come here as soon as possible but of course there was something we have to do first, like castigated and chewed Noll's head off. And today Luella couldn't wait until later to meet you."

Upon hearing her name, Mrs. Davis bowed deeply. "Our deepest apology for everything that our son had done…"

Mr. Davis also imitated his wife's action, though this act was a bit too difficult for them to do in that narrow space they were at. They had to do their best not to bump their head into the table.

"Ah no… please don't do that," Mai interjected the old couple as she herself also bowed even lower. "Really, I'm fine. Please don't lower your head for me."

"No, please let us do this properly," Mrs. Davis was weeping now. "We're such failure as parents that our son had committed such a dreadful thing."

And Mai really-really want to cry.

"But I really never thought that Noll could do such horrible thing." Mrs. Davis raised her head and wiped her eyes. "He's a serious child which mind usually was preoccupied only by his scientific interests, and he rarely has friend, let alone a girlfriend. Ah, that boy really is..." She sniffed and lost her words, drowned in her disappointment.

"I believe they've informed you everything about the incident, right?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Lin told us," Madoka said grimly. "To be honest, it felt as if a bolt of lightening struck me when I got the news. And because it also has concern with SPR, so I have to be here too. I was the one who requested him to psychometrically read those things, I didn't have a slight thought that it could lead into something so terrible."

"All in all, that wasn't completely Naru's fault," Mai said sadly. "We can't put the entire blame on him. Ah, how to say this… That we just happened to be in the wrong place and time?"

Madoka couldn't help but thinking that Mai was a god-natured and big-hearted girl. She didn't have a heart to let Naru be blamed. Seriously, even though it was really his fault. Besides, that was not about wrong place and time, it was about someone's carelessness and recklessness.

They all sighed softly. The three adults knew perfectly well that Mai always thought of others before herself. But it was now useless to discuss whether Naru had one hundred percent or seventy percent responsibility. However sad and regrettable that incident, it was all over. The issue now was the after effect. Luella asked Mai why she refused to see a doctor or reported the incident to the police. And once again Mai explained her rationales exactly the same as what she told Lin and Naru.

Madoka and Mai sat silently while Mrs. Davis translated everything to her husband. Madoka interrupted several times to explain here and there and spilled her own opinions. Mai's ears couldn't catch the high-speed English conversation.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mrs. Davis queried Mai carefully.

Mai forced her smile. "Trying to forget everything, I know it may be hard but I'll try."

"You'll need professional help. We'll help you," said Madoka. "Everything will be covered by SPR."

"Oh no-no-no. I don't want it. And it's not about the charges, I just don't find it comfortable–" Mai responded in a high pitched voice, she waved her hands frenziedly. "I talked to this counselor my junior high school gave me after my mother passed away, and I didn't like it, I mean I don't like to talk about that to stranger."

"Then, I'll be your personal counselor. I'm not a stranger to you. Maybe I know only a bit of this and that, but at least you can talk to me," Madoka replied. "Lin told me that you take a week off from school, you can stay with me at the hotel."

Mai was appalled at the idea. She boiled her brain to find an excuse. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine, really…. I can't live in hotel, it's just too comfy that perhaps I won't be able to sleep."

"Then I'll stay here," Madoka insisted, undoubtedly took no for an answer. "It'll be like girls sleep-over, we'll watch crappy silly movies, pillow war, gossiping…."

"Ehhh? Here?" Mai stared at her incredulously, feeling baffled. "But my place is so small, I don't have extra futon too. It won't be a pleasant episode of your life, really... I don't even have a DVD player. I doubt you can get your good sleep here, or if you can, you might have a nightmare…." She looked around, hoping for her few meters square small apartment to inflate for about more centimeters away. Hers was an ordinary underclass apartment which had only one room, with little bathroom at the corner and a tiny leftover space for the sink and stove. To differentiate the usage of the room was defined by the futon. When the mattress was folded and stored in the closet, it would be a living room. But when the futon was laid on the floor, it certainly would be a bedroom. A simple and cheap living quarter she liked to live in.

"Taniyama, please let Madoka stay with you," suddenly Mrs. Davis voiced her mind in a gentle voice. "She could live anywhere, even in cave or wood for days. You can trust her. I know you're a strong girl. But to have someone you can share your feeling with, it's something you'll be grateful for later. Please believe this old woman who has nothing but a little understanding about life. It's a difficult and horrible situation for you, please let us make the best arrangement on how to fix everything. I absolutely can not leave you alone after what had happened."

Mai looked at her uncertainly. Tears started to form, and she rubbed it away with the back of her hand. Everyone was so worried about her and that made her heart ached in gratitude.

"Well…it's decided then," Madoka cheered happily, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Starting today, I'll stay here. Don't worry, as already mentioned out by Luella, I'm like a cockroach. I can live anywhere."

"But..."

"Ah, if your friends ask, just tell them that you found a poor stranger at the street and you felt sorry and then you took me in, or maybe you could just introduce me as a long lost very distant relative who live in faaaar away place."

Well, what else could she say? Mai only nodded pliantly.

"Ah, I'm relieved now that Madoka will keep you company. I won't be worried again." Mrs. Davis said, before explaining everything to her husband again.

"What were you doing, before we raid your place of course?" Madoka said cheerfully.

"I was just cleaning up and thinking about making snacks. Usually after school, my friends will come around to bring me the notes and homework."

"Speaking about that, I forgot about this..." Mrs. Davis said, and with the help of his husband hauling two big plastic bags beside her onto the table. "Not much, but I think you might enjoy it with your friends…"

Mai flailed her hands sheepishly. "Ah, you shouldn't have…"

"I'll put them in your kitchen…." Madoka took the two big and looking heavy shopping bags into Mai's little kitchen. And soon, her tiny cabinet was overloaded with oranges, apples, pears, chocolate bars, boxes of biscuit, healthy drinks and breads. In the end, most of them had to be stored back in its bag.

Mai suddenly slapped her own forehead and rose from her seat, "Oh my god, I forgot to make tea…!"

"That's okay, that's okay, I'll make the tea," said Madoka, staring at the now crowded countertop. "You just sit back there. Ah, here…I've found the tea. Now, where's the kettle?"

"Ahh, thank you Mori-san. I'm sorry for my small kitchen…" said Mai apologetically as she sat back, scratching her not itchy head.

Mrs. Davis tried to make conversation with Mai, talking about various things, such as her school life, her friends, what club she attended at school, and others. They got along easily, laughing together at Mai's silly story, though the clueless Mr. Davis was clearly trying hard to set his enthusiastic expression, pretending he understood the tête-à-tête which in reality only sounded like a pitter-patter in his ears. That was why he sighed in relief when Madoka returned with a tray of four unmatched glasses and cups of hot tea.

Mrs. Davis cleared her throat. "When Lin informed us about the incident, he also told me that he has taken an emergency precaution," she glanced at Madoka whom nodded as a support to continue. "But it'd be better if we also make a plan if something unexpected happen."

"Yes...?" Mai looked at her uncertainly.

"You are so young, of course it'll be something you find as revolting," continued Mrs. Davis, picking her words carefully. "Mai, when...ummm...I mean if unintentionally you get pregnant, I think it's best if you allow Noll to marry you."

"Eehhhhh...?"

"We actually have talked about this with him," Mrs. Davis spoke quickly, as if worried that Mai would oppose her plan. "We have to prepare emergency plans. Once Noll marry you, it's unavoidable that you'll have to leave your school but don't worry, we'll arrange a home schooling for you. And perhaps it'd be best if you and Noll move to England."

Mai was speechless. It wasn't that she never thought about that pregnancy possibility, oh hell it was tickling her mind every second. But she never made any plan for she was afraid it would come true. Buried it deep somewhere inside her brain was something she had to do, or else she would break.

Mrs. Davis smiled, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you. I assure you, it's alright. In our age, we undoubtedly hope to be blessed with grandchildren someday. After Gene is no longer with us, it seems that we have to forget our wish. It's hard to imagine Noll will give us any grandchild as his age comes. Or maybe he will give us in the end, but I guess that'll happen after I and Martin are already buried two meters underground. Well, of course no one looks forward to something like that in this situation but you have to know that we won't push you away if that happens."

"Uh, but..." Her tea was forgotten and Mai's face was so pale. Images of the pregnant her sat behind the barred window, staring out into her laughing friends whom chatted and played happily was so clear in her mind.

"You shouldn't be afraid, we'll always be by your side," Mrs. Davis was trying very hard to convince the girl that in the worst situation, the Davis would happily open their arms for her. She took Mai's hand on the table and held it warmly. "I know this will sound selfish and unfair for you. Even I can not imagine Noll will search for his partner in life. You're the only girl I ever find Noll so easily associate with, even though it's only in work but in our eyes it's still a miracle. I know I had to think about your feelings as well. We also will understand if you refuse it. But I beg you to try to understand him, maybe as the time pass by, there will be love too."

"L-l-lo-lo…" Mai could only stutter without being able to give a reply, she was deeply confused with the long utterance of Naru's mother. Her mind was strenuously still trying to digest the old woman's clear intention. How could their conversation stretched into something like this?

Madoka restrained her laughter as she felt sorry for the girl. She wondered if Naru was here, it was funny to imagine his reaction that his mother has indirectly proposed to Mai for him.

"But I don't want to get pregnant…" was the only respond Mai could enunciate.

"Of course, dear…" Madoka decided to chip in. They shouldn't scare the girl any further. "So are we. Luella here is only want to tell you that you're not alone. We'll always be here for you, every time you need our help you'll have our hand. Okay?"

"O-ohh…t-thank you?" Mai smiled in relief. She had thought that Naru's mother was asking for her hand in marriage for her son.

Madoka stirred their conversation into something lighter. She and Mai specifically discussed about their living arrangement. Madoka would ask Lin to buy a futon and she would pack her belongings in hotel and together they would come again this evening if Mai wouldn't mind. And Mai apologized for her not big enough space, for her tiny bathroom and for her pitiful kitchen. Madoka just brushed her off.

"Your place surely is much more luxurious than some places I ever been before. I once stayed in certain wood in England without tent for days just to capture some phenomenal activity. Even I ever tried a bear's way of living; I took shelter in a cave for a week, you know. And just like a lizard, you won't be able to pull me off of the futon as soon as my head hit the pillow. I can sleep everywhere."

"What are you, Mori-san? You told me before that you're a cockroach and now you're a lizard too? Would it be safe for me to live with you under the same roof?"

And they laughed together, with exception of Mr. Davis surely. And their time ended soon as Mai's friends knocked her door.

Mai's friends were staring at Mai with awe for she had foreigners in her apartment. That was so cool, especially after Mrs. Davis greeted them in their language. The Davis couple and Madoka excused themselves and left so the girls would have the space for themselves. They returned to hotel as Madoka went straight to SPR to kidnap Lin to run her errands.

**…..**

"This is not as bad as what you thought. There's still a lot of space," said Madoka as she arranged her things inside the already cramped apartment. The low-legged table was propped against the wall so the room would be more spacious to accommodate additional futon. "You only have to use this… uhhh, I'm not so sure… a futon roller? The seller sold this to us, he even demonstrated on how to use it. And the futon will be rolled neatly without too much effort, and you'll have it smaller than if you fold it in a conventional way. It's a space saver and we'll have enough room to roll over during sleeping."

"If you don't mind with me kicking you during sleep," Mai said as she helped the lady to put her clothes inside her drawer. "But Mori-san, I really have no idea what Mrs. Davis said. I mean, why do I have an impression that actually she wanted me to get…pregnant?" Mai spelled the last word in disdain. "I don't want that, I still want to go to school with my friends. I don't want to move to England."

"Don't worry about Luella. Naru's parents are worried about what you had been through. Luella just wanted you to not be afraid. Besides, always prepare for the worst is one of our mottos." Madoka arranged her pillows as Mai already sat on her futon.

"So, now let me hear about your plan," said Madoka after she got a comfortable position on her own mattress.

"My plan?"

"Yes, what will you do after a week has over? Of course you're going to go back to school. But what about your job? You're still going to work in SPR, right?" Madoka said with a serene expression. "I very much hope that you'll do."

Mai chewed her lips with a blank look; in fact she still didn't have any plan. "I guess I'll still work in SPR. But frankly, I'm too scared to think that I'll return to that place..." She murmured softly. "Lin-san also told me not to quit. That if I do, that would be like I run away to avoid my scars get healed…or something like that. I don't know…"

"I think Lin was right. Then, I have a plan." Madoka said. "We'll make a new settlement. At the day you come to the office, Naru'll have to work in his own apartment. You won't see him maybe for… a week. Don't worry, Lin and I will accompany you. And then we'll summon Naru back once you've overcome your fear about the place. We'll work together to make everything better."

Mai was shivering to think of her and Naru together at that place again.

"Let me tell you a secret," Madoka said again in a whisper. "Actually, since that incident Naru was also reluctant to come to the office, let alone put his toes in his room. Lin practically had to drag him inside. And it was Lin that had to clean his room. These days, you could say that Naru was tied to his chair by Lin, he forced that boy to face his own fears. So you are not alone, you two actually have the same matter in hand, although of course Naru's is not as big as yours. "

Somehow, the information made Mai's shoulder became lighter, to know that Naru was also suffering.

"And what about the kidnapping case? Has Naru got any clue?" It has been four days since the arrival of that package. The authorities and families must have been waiting for anything to save the victims and solve the case.

"No. Unfortunately Naru still feels that he can't be anywhere near the package," Madoka smiled reassuringly. "But I, Lin and Naru are working on it. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We're doing our best. Naru knows that his ability is very much needed to save lives, he still needs more time. Beside, in his mental condition right now, I don't think he can get a clear vision. I'm informed that we still have time before the critical time limit, that… if the perpetrator doesn't change his habit."

Mai nodded solemnly.

Madoka held Mai's hands and pressed them to cheer her. "It's okay. I know that now you must feel like it's your fault too. Beside, Naru's ability isn't supposed to be the only source to be relied on. Even in normal situation there were times when he was helpless. Everyone knows about it, and they understand. Now, don't think about it, okay? Let's believe in Naru, he'll be able to do it, and even if he can't get anything useful, I assure you that it will precisely be like that even if that incident never happened."

Mai smiled. Of course, Naru was so brilliant. He would do his best, like always. So they slept after a silly bedtime story to enlighten the depressed mood because of their latest serious discussion. And Mai silently prayed that she wouldn't kick her new companion during sleep.

And as Madoka had promised, they had fun, from a spicy noodles eating contest until watching movie till daybreak. And Madoka kindly shared her experiences in work, in how she upset Naru and Lin and other co-workers, and of course funny and silly stories about Naru and Lin. She even helped Mai doing her homework, though actually she was a kind of useless. Mostly, Madoka had already forgotten some formulas in mathematic and chemistry, and she naturally not an expert in Japan history and kanji. But Mai was glad that that woman could make her laugh.

"Hey Mai," Madoka said quietly one night. "Ever since I set foot in this apartment, I always see you smiling and laughing."

That was a warm night. Madoka was sitting at the back porch where Mai usually hung her laundry. It was already summer and the stormy days were over, but she still couldn't see the stars at that dark sky. What else could you expect from living in a big town, you really should go to mountain for stargazing.

Mai who was arranging her books on the shelves nodded and grinned. "Of course, what else do you expect from me? I'm a cheerful cute adorable girl."

"But your eyes are not smiling," Madoka muttered carefully. Mai's eyes widened. The book in her hand was forgotten as she stared at the older woman's back with pale face.

Madoka turned her head to look at the girl, smiling sadly at the gloomy look Mai gave her. She rose to her knees and scooted over inside to sit across from Mai. "I know you're scared. I know you must also harbor some kind of anger. And how could you not, Naru had taken something very precious from you. I know that you're sad too. You shouldn't keep them for yourself."

"But I'm alright," Mai replied quickly. She tried to smile, but her lips decided to rebel against her will. She could only manage a crooked smile.

"Oh Mai... please don't hide your feelings from me," said Madoka sadly. She shifted herself closer and patted Mai's hands. "It's okay, you can pour it all. I'm here to support you, so it's okay if you break off your wall and let them all out to lighten your feeling. Sometimes even crying can help to ease your heart. I haven't seen you shed even a single tear or show your sadness since I came here, you built a wall around your heart so the people around you won't know your pain. I can understand that, but please don't do that with me being here for you."

Madoka knew very well how Mai was easily affected by the feelings around her. She could cry to hear the client's sad story and laugh for even a little silly matter. Keeping her negative emotions within herself like that wasn't healthy.

"But I..." Mai didn't have anything to say. That was so true, what Madoka told her. But she just wanted others to look at her as a tough girl, that she was strong enough to deal with her own problems, that she didn't want to be a burden for anyone. She could only cry alone, with no one to give her consoling words.

Mai averted her gaze from Madoka and fixed her eyes onto the panel of her sliding door. Madoka didn't voice her thoughts anymore, she leaned onto the wall and together with Mai staring at the darkness of the night.

It was so soothing, that silence. With Madoka beside her, Mai felt safe and comfortable. But it also dangerous for her determination as her wall slowly and surely cracked. Madoka's kind words and motherly smile made her defenses crumbled and she felt like a little kid in the embrace of her mother. A lone tear escaped her left eye, and soon the others followed.

"Oh Mai," Madoka reached out and hugged her tightly. And Mai couldn't take it anymore, she cried so hard that she felt like her eyes would fall out.

"Naru is so mean," Mai burst out. "I hate him."

"Yes… I'll hate him if I were you," Madoka whispered sadly.

"He's a stupid, conceited jerk!" Mai was weeping uncontrollably in Madoka's embrace. "I hate him, hate him, hate him! I hope someone rapes him so he knows how it feels."

Madoka wasn't sure about that. That someone would actually be blasted first by Naru. But she didn't give her any remarks. She just let Mai poured her heart out. Mai was crying harder on her lap now. Madoke stroked her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"Why didn't he wait till Lin arrived before he did something so risky?" She sobbed. "He's always too proud and over confident with his ability. Someday his head will balloon and a bird will peck it to explode. Someday his brain will expand that it's just so heavy he'll walk by dragging his head. Someday someone will castrate him because his pride is so big it has to be stored in his groin he keeps poking people in the bus and people get angry. Someday…"

Madoka bit her lips hard to contain her laughter. Mai was still rambling on every bad predicament she could think of about Naru, which was so childishly hilarious. She thought that maybe she should just gave the girl a pin and a voodoo doll so Mai could express her anger.

Mai stopped her rambling after the whole fifteen minutes of cursing Naru. Madoka hoped Naru wouldn't sneeze too hard that his nose fell off. Now the girl was already calm, and sniffling in every three seconds. Madoka patted her forearm.

"I hope he gets something he deserves for hurting me," Mai said finally. Her hand played the crease of Madoka's skirt.

"You're right, what if tomorrow we come to him bringing baseball bat. We'll beat him up black and blue. We'll tie him to the pole near the water fountain near our office with a 'pervert offender' written on a carton hung by his neck. What do you think?"

Mai's shoulders shook with repressed laughter. She lifted her wet face with a slight smile plastered on it. It's weird how people could cry and laugh at the same time. Madoka grinned and patted her back.

"So, feel better?"

Mai nodded and took a shaky deep breath. She straightened her back and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "It's quite a relief," muttered Mai.

Madoka laughed and ruffled Mai's hair playfully. "Of course, we should be grateful that crying is not a taboo thing for us, girls. It can be a remedy for heart."

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"And you have nightmare too, am I correct?"

Mai didn't answer her; she was examining her own hands on her lap.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Don't be afraid, I'll protect you," said Madoka to calm the girl.

"Did I make fusses when I slept?" Mai asked her in a whispering tone. She was afraid that she had made quiet a scene while she was sleeping.

"You just didn't sleep well, and maybe a bit of crying in your sleep." Madoka replied. "Here, let me tell you something. Lin and I also think that Naru has the same problem too. Many days, Lin witnessed that Naru didn't sleep at all at night. He found him dozing at the office, and he really is in a bad shape lately. Sometimes Lin asked me whether he should just give him sleeping pill or drug his drink."

"Really?"

Madoka nodded. "Now, we must sleep. Let's have a morning walk tomorrow, what do you think? Why don't we try something new, like breakfast at that dazzling café at the main street? I'm curious with their croissant, they looked mouth-watering. And how about a visit to that Café Meow-Meow and have a tea or coffee and pie? I wonder how they can put so many cute cats in one place without them clawing each other."

So they talked and talked and planned something fun until they fell asleep. The rest of the week went quiet smoothly, with the girls having fun and Mrs. Davis would occasionally pop up at their little apartment or just calling. That old lady really treated Mai like she was her own daughter and spoiled her a little, and Mai felt like a five years old again when one day Mrs. Davis bought her a big teddy bear. In simple words, Mai was happy. Madoka who lived with her made her stress became lesser and Mrs. Davis made Mai felt like she had a mother again.

But happy days eventually had to end. Mai was so anxious because tomorrow would be the day she made her first appearance in SPR office again. School wouldn't be a big problem since she already missed her desk and seat and her teachers and classmates, but the place she hated to her heart content? She wasn't sure, it would be a very great challenge.

"_I'll be there,"_ Madoka had promised her. And Mai found the woman at the bus stop she usually made a stop at Shibuya. And she brought a big hand-bag with her. Mai was suspicious that Madoka had a very long rope that she would use if Mai was thinking about escaping, bound her feet and hands and dragged her into the office.

Her first step into the office wasn't as scary as what Mai had imagined. Besides, Mrs. Davis was also there; she was reading a book by the time Mai arrived. Lin and Naru were nowhere in sight. It was like a lady day party there, with Mrs. Davis brought a lot of food and drink, laughing here and there. Yasuhara had done his job quiet excellently, in a typical male way. The office was clean and neat, but you really should check under the sofa and inside the cabinet and pantry. Mai scratched her not itchy head, noticing the disaster of the kitchen pantry. At least she had a task in her hands from that time on.

The next day Mr. Davis and Lin joined the club. Madoka tell Mai that Naru was locked up in his apartment. As addition, he only had his bed and television to accompany him with, since his father confiscated his laptop and books. When Naru was allowed to return to the office, he would definitely show up with molds all over his body. Mai was tidying the kitchen with the help of Madoka. Mr. Davis and Lin were checking something about their inventory. And just like the day before, they really did nothing but eat and talk.

On the third day, the door of Naru's room was opened wide when Mai was there. Everyone, even Lin, encouraged her not to be afraid. Lately Lin smiled a lot in which, instead of building a tranquil impression, he made everyone traumatized. Madoka and Mrs. Davis would occasionally ask him whether he was all right; even Mr. Davis stared at him unblinkingly. But that was fine for Mai, as long as she still have the want to laugh by watching that scene, she felt at ease. She eyed the room that now looked so cold, distance, and empty. The imagination of dark menacing shadows lurking in the corner waiting to catch her made Mai shuddered in fright. She would excuse herself to the bathroom or the kitchen. But by the end of the day, as she was still in one-piece, it made Mai felt more confident.

The Davis couple couldn't stay longer, because Mr. Davis had a teaching obligation. So by the fourth day, Madoka and Lin were the only to accompany her. That day Madoka advised her to enter that room. But Mai only stood for a couple seconds before she fled out and tears flowing down her cheeks. Madoka hugged and comforted the poor girl. But Mai was a stubborn fighter; once Madoka gave her the right pushing words, that was. Or in other words, Madoka dared Mai. So, even though she had to walk through the phase of hysteria, Mai forced herself to face her fear.

That day finally had to arrive, when she reunited again with Naru in the place where he did horrible things to her. It took the whole ten days until Mai shook her head 'yes' at Lin's question whether she was ready or not. She never met Naru again since that one time he visited her apartment and Mai didn't know what to expect when she met him again.

Madoka seemed to understand Mai's nervousness; she tried to create a relaxing atmosphere. She took Mai around for shopping first, building her cheerful mood. She even took her to the local cinema, a Japan rollicking funny film was played at that time. It was already late afternoon when finally Mai stood hesitantly in front of SPR's door, a box of donuts in her shaky hand. Madoka told her to go in first, reasoning that if Mai accidentally murdered Naru, there would be no living witness. But she knew precisely that that woman gave them more room for their first confrontation so they wouldn't refrain themselves from the overflowing emotion, if there was any. When Mai asked Madoka what if Naru was the one to kill her first, considering that because of Mai so he was made to fast on his books and laptop, that woman only shrugged and instructed her to shove that donut box in front of his nose. _'I've instructed Lin to make him busy and to not feeding him'_, Madoka told her, _'By the time we're there, he's just a bony he can't bite.'_

The faint of voices could be heard through the door, was there a client? Mai frowned. Could that be Yasuhara? But he was scheduled to work again in the next three days. He was given two weeks of work off for this special occurrence, Lin had informed her. Or could that be Lin and Naru? Mai's trembling hand reached for the doorknob and turned it, slowly pushing the door and peeking inside.

"Ooo…hey there, Mai." It was Takigawa who greeted her eyes. He waved his hand. "You're so very late. You're such a lousy employee."

Mai sighed in relieved to see those familiar kind faces. There were Takigawa, John and Lin in the front office, and it was an odd view that she found Lin there. He never engaged himself in a conversation with the SPR colleagues except discussing their cases, until now at least. Mai pushed the door wider and stepped inside.

"Mai," said the monk. "I heard that you were sick. I just found out yesterday from Yasuhara, he also took his days off from work. I thought you were exposed to some infectious diseases to the extent that the SPR should be temporarily closed."

"I'm okay now, thank you for your attention. Just some rebellious body function, not that bad, but now I'm fine."

"Thank God you're okay now, Mai-san. So Takigawa was wrong, indeed," said John, smiling kindly. "Yasuhara suspected that you were infected by some kind of virus. But Takigawa doubted that, he said that no plagues in this world dare to land on you. It could be that you had a lot of homework that you wanted to avoid them."

"Really?" Mai's eyes widened, looking at the monk with creased brow. "Am I supposed to feel honored and proud, or the other way round? I'm so sure this is a personal experience... Am I right, Bou-san? Surely, you were falsifying your sickness to avoid homework or exams while you were still in school, right?"

"Uhh..." Takigawa scratched his chin. "Not really."

"That means, once in a while he did it," John said.

Mai giggled and bowed, "Thank you for worrying and badmouthing me…"

Takigawa and John bowed back even lower.

"Ah, I have some donuts and cakes. Mori-san bought it," Mai said as she swung the packet in her hand.

"Oh Mori-san is here in Japan? Where is she now?" said John as he looked toward the door.

"Didn't Yasuhara-san tell you that she's visiting Japan? She'll be here soon," Mai walked into the kitchen.

And suddenly she stopped in the middle of her way, her body stiffened. There he was, the demon of her nightmare, stepped out from the kitchen. Mai couldn't hold herself, she was screaming and running out through the front door at the speed of light. That caught Takigawa and John's attention while Lin sighed furtively. Naru stood rigidly at the doorway, his face was sour.

Takigawa and John stayed motionless on their seats with their mouth opened wide. The box of donuts that Mai threw, now landed on John's lap safely. Meanwhile, Lin sat nervously staring at his boss.

"What was that?" Takigawa said aloud.

"Did Mai-san see ghost?"

Naru just gave them an icy stare with that bitter expression. He entered Lin's room and slammed the door. Not long after a woman peeked from the front door.

"Uhh, it's you?"

Takigawa and John turned their head at the soft voice. "Mori-san?" They said in unison.

"Naru is in my room," Lin said suddenly.

Madoka nodded and vanished from her spot, leaving the SPR guests confused. She returned a little while later, dragging Mai with her.

"Ahaha... I met her outside," Madoka said cheerfully as she sat on the sofa. "She said she left behind her books in school."

Lin slowly stood up and bowed to the Takigawa and John slightly, before entering his own room.

John put the box on the table. He looked at the pale faced Mai.

"So what will you do, Mai-san? I guess your school gate is already locked by this time? I hope there's no homework in your book." He asked apprehensively.

"Eh? Book?" Mai looked at him in surprise, then glanced at Madoka who smiled more broadly at her. "Oh yea, I still can do it at school tomorrow. So there's nothing to worry about, ehehe..." Mai laughed sheepishly, but that laugh sounded so distance and insincere in John and Takigawa's ears. "I just need to go to school earlier than usual."

"I didn't know that you two are here," said Madoka, trying to divert the attention from Mai. "Lin did not tell me."

"Should he tell you about us?" Takigawa asked in wonder.

"Ah no, it's not like that," Madoka waved her hand in front of her, chuckled. "Had I knew it, I'll buy something to be served with tea."

"But I believe you've already bought the cake?" Takigawa said, pointing at the still sealed box on the table.

Madoka stared at it and then grinning, "Ah, I'm sorry, yes of course I have. Please, have some…" She opened the box and shifted it closer toward the guests; she also took one mocha cake after everyone had one in their hand. "This is so good. Mai, I think we shall buy for our breakfast tomorrow."

"You're staying with Mai?" Takigawa asked in surprise.

"Ahahahaha..." Madoka laughed as she placed her hand on her chest. "Ermm…should I say that it's a more efficient living arrangement, eh?"

"Oh, could it be that SPR right now is in financial difficulty?" He asked even further with a concerned face. "Is that also why you stop the operations of SPR Japan for a while? Yasuhara told me that for a while SPR wouldn't take any cases."

"No, no... It's not like that," Madoka looked up to the ceiling. "Hmmm, what's the right term for this? It's just that our office is having a bit of system improvement right now?"

John and Takigawa nodded with a new understanding. "So that's why Shibuya's father visited SPR Japan last week?" John murmured.

Mai stared at Madoka in horror. That woman really was scary; she could fend off all those dangerous questions in an innocent way.

"Ohh, I forgot about the drinks. I see that the SPR gentlemen haven't served a proper thirst-quencher for our honorable guests." Madoka said again in a more cheerful tone. "Alright, what do you want Takigawa-san, John? Coffee, tea, chocolate, soda, kakigori, lemon tea? Ah, I remember we run out of our drinking supply since our employees take turn on the working break, and of course you can't expect Naru or Lin to go shopping. So, although the nearest vending machine is quite far at the first floor, I will run to it. I remember Takigawa-san likes ice coffee, is it alright for you? What about you, John?"

Takigawa and John refused the offer politely. They wouldn't have a lady ran around for them. But Madoka insisted, she even pulled out her purse from her little bag. Hurriedly, John and Takigawa stood up. John expressed his apologetic excuse that he suddenly remembered that he had to go back to the church before evening. And Takigawa suddenly remembered that he had to go to his friend's place whom lately acted strangely that maybe need his help.

"Eh? This soon? But we haven't talked a lot," Madoka put her hands on her cheeks with a disappointed look.

"No…no…no…we don't want to be a bother. Besides, we'll be two dots of fungus on your sofa if we stay for a little longer. " John said quickly and bowed. "Mai-san, I'm glad that you're alright now. And Mori-san, thank you for the donuts. Please convey our thanks to Lin-san. It's almost evening already, we really have to go…"

And they left. Madoka sighed in relieved.

"You're so cruel, Mori-san," Mai said. "Did you really intend to drive them away?"

"Ahaha... is it? But now we have the office for ourselves, right? I'll compensate my evil doing to John and Takigawa-san someday." Madoka replied calmly. "So, I think it's time for you and Naru to meet, right?"

Madoka stood up, stepped into Lin's door, and knocked it. Mai sat tensely on the couch, clutching her bag tightly. Soon after, Lin came out. He looked at the couch where the two uninvited guests were seated before, and inhaled lightly.

"Lin and I will give you two some private times for yourselves. Don't fight, alright?" Madoka winked at Mai. They both soon disappeared into Naru's room.

Mai bit her lip nervously. The donut in her hand didn't look like a donut anymore because she had squeezed it in a rush of her panic. She couldn't help but wondering what Naru was doing in Lin's room, not in his own. According to Madoka's information, Lin had somehow handled this problem, about Naru's fear to enter his own room. But she knew that despite of all the theory she had heard and read, in reality it was a very difficult thing that couldn't be resolved automatically. It needed time and a very-very strong heart made of steel.

Even though she had prepared herself for so long time ago, she couldn't hold herself from shrinking in dread as her eyes caught the sight of that boy. Naru was standing in the doorway. He astonished Mai by his appearance; tired eyes, paler face, exhausted look, and maybe a bit thinner than the last time Mai saw him. He was a mess. It seemed that he had a very difficult time to deal with.

'_Or maybe he's just annoyed because he has been banned from his real companion for more than a week. What is Naru without his books and internet?'_ the dark side of Mai burst out.

"How are you?" Naru finally opened his mouth, startled Mai. His voice was still so cold and deep.

Mai swallowed hard. "F-fine. How a-about you?"

Naru leaned on the doorframe. "I'm okay."

Yeah, Naru would always be Naru. His indifference expression was unwavering. Mai chose to stare at the colorful glaze of the donuts.

"You're not fine," Naru said again. "You were scared when you saw me."

Mai bit her lip, didn't know what to say. "But I'm fine…"

"If I do this, will you stay still in your place?" Naru suddenly moved toward her with just a couple of long strides, and Mai leapt from her seat and shrieked in fright before she could stop herself.

"What are you doing?" Mai snapped at him, hugging her bag tighter to her chest. She stood near the bookshelves, the furthest place from the spot where Naru was standing now.

Naru sighed and slowly returned to his original place, standing like a ticketing man at the entrance of the haunted house. "Sit down, I won't do anything. I just want you to be honest with what you feel."

Mai timidly and warily moved back to her previous place. Suddenly she felt her throat was so dry.

"You're still afraid of me," Naru said again.

"Hmm, I'm still working on it," Mai tried to control her voice. "But it'll be gone after..." Mai lost her voice. She didn't know how long this situation would continue.

Naru just nodded, folding his arms across his chest. For a while, everyone held his and her tongue.

"What were you doing in Lin-san's room?" Mai asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Nothing, just checked the inventory."

Mai pursed her lips. "Mori-san said you were afraid to go into your own room. Are you still now?"

Naru's lips twitched as if to say something, but in the end, he just chose to shrug uncaringly. Mai thought that Naru would chide Madoka later.

"You're in a lot of trouble, eh?" Mai murmured without looking at him.

"Not as bad as yours. You have much more to handle because of me."

Mai just tapped the floor with her shoes. She didn't have anything to say for that.

Naru shifted slightly in his place and looked at Mai. "You'll be fine."

Mai nodded, trying to convince herself. "Umm, have you psychometrically read that stuff? Mori-san didn't tell me anything."

Naru's expression became increasingly dark. He muttered something, rubbing his nape uneasily. He seemed very uncomfortable. "Well, there is something. Hopefully it can be useful," he replied grimly.

"Are you okay?"

Naru sharpened his gaze at Mai, "I'm okay, don't worry about me. It's the more reason to get this rotten apple into gallows."

"Eh?" Mai looked at him in surprise.

Naru shook his head as he straightened his back. He paused, staring intently at Mai again before grabbed the door handle and said, "Just do what you want to do, no significance task today. Madoka and Lin had already handled everything. Even I don't have anything to do."

Mai nodded while Naru glanced at the door of his own room before disappearing back into Lin's room. Mai rested her stiff spine against the backrest with a sigh. More or less, things went as everyone had expected. At least no bloodshed this time.

Madoka came out of her hiding after a short while later. From the slightly opened door, Mai could see Lin was talking on the phone.

"So?" Madoka raised her eyebrows as she sat next to Mai. "I guess there's nothing to be worried about, eh? Everything is still in one piece, no broken something. What are you feeling?"

"Hmm, okay."

"Just okay?" Madoka put her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "This is the beginning, there's still a long rocky path ahead. We'll fight together on it, alright? Together… I won't leave your side."

"You tell me..."

"Ah, that reminds me. Actually, I've been meaning to tell you earlier, but I forgot. Three days ago, finally Naru could find something. He could identify some important details of where the perpetrator keeps the victims. I hope it's just a matter of time that the police will give us some good news."

"Oh, really?" Mai's eyes lit up. "Thank goodness, then."

"Well then, because Naru has said that you can do whatever you please, let's go shopping for dinner. Today let's eat nabe."

"Mori-san," Mai looked at her, squinting. "Apparently you were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"Ah, really? I did? Ahahahaha..."

**…..**

Days went by, and SPR running as usual. But for those who had sharp eye, he or she would be able to recognize something was off in the office. Yasuhara scratched his chin, frowning in confusion. Some of these days, since he re-entered the office after his two weeks off for his holidays, there was something odd about his colleague and the boss.

He had nothing to do but polishing his own shoes, so Yasuhara engaged himself in pondering over the strangeness of his surroundings. Why did Taniyama behave unusually peculiar, especially when the boss was around? She also spent a lot of her time daydreaming in a depressing way. Why did Shibuya-san behave unusually atypical too? He never asked Taniyama to make him tea anymore, either he made his own tea or not drinking at all. Those two seemed to avoid or ignore each other. Even Lin-san also acted strangely, he practically spoiled Taniyama! Yasuhara frowned. The only normal person in this office beside himself was that Madoka Mori-san who was now humming cheerfully while reading an English newspaper.

Taniyama was also exceptionally jumpy. She would leap out of her seat when there was the sound of an opened door or someone cleared his throat. He could understand that that made boss became grumpy these days, he slammed his door a lot! Gah, Yasuhara pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe there was a big fight between those two when he wasn't around, concerning a future client. Taniyama was easily moved by someone's emotion, which sometimes triggered a clash with the boss. But usually that was nothing serious. So what was this gloomy atmosphere, he wondered.

Being one who was always positive, Yasuhara never thought that something terrible had happened in this place. He settled on a thought that Mai had some kind of trouble in school. She was absent from school for a week because of a certain virus. Perhaps she was too tired on catching up with the lessons. And about Naru, he thought that the boss' unpleasant behavior had any correlation with the arrival of Madoka. That woman could force Naru to do something he didn't want to do in an innocent way, she was.

More about the boss, his sweet manners could be well tolerated, actually. Lately, there was no compelling case came to their table. Even, more strange people landed onto SPR's precious sofa rambling about unnecessary things. Please imagine this, just two days ago, someone had came and directly challenged them into a competition on whoever had the quickest way on eradicating spirits. Which Yasuhara immediately wanted to ask the procedure to be taken, because of course it was impossible to determine whether the spirits to be slay had the same level of power. Surely they couldn't have a contest to choose the ideal evil spirits, right? But before he even took a breath, the boss had already stormed into his room, slamming the door without saying a word to the charming guest. And for the sake of SPR's reputation, Yasuhara immediately and politely refused that gala contest and explained that SPR only interested in taking data of the unanswered phenomenon. Though in the end he had had to shoo away that person for his insistence. Well, you couldn't always get whatever you wanted…

Yasuhara was repairing an old book by applying super glue on its back carefully before he could put the cover back to its place. The book had pretty much endured so much abuse. He was waiting for fifteen minutes until the glue dried when the door opened and Naru came out from his room. Mai, who was cleaning the shelves, instantly dropped the feather duster and the pencil can as she yelped, before disappearing under the table to collect the rolling pencils. Ah, this was also one of those oddities in Yasuhara's opinion; Mai was clumsier now.

The boss just glared at the girl with his super gloomy expression and then walked straight to the kitchen. Nah-nah-nah…in normal situation, Naru would have condemned her, not just walked away like that. Yasuhara tapped his fingers onto his cheek, wondering whether Mai had some kind of deterioration on her mental health that made everyone had to act gentle to her. Even Lin was friendlier toward Mai. That would mean that he also had to act nicer to her, Yasuhara smiled as he stood up and helped Mai to gather the pencils. That was easy, because he originally had a personality as sweet as a crocodile handbag.

A moment later Naru returned with a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuit. No accident this time, because Mai didn't even seem to notice the walking boss whom obviously had control over their financial flows. Naru's face was grimmer, and Yasuhara patted the book that was already patched up perfectly. He couldn't wait till the end of his work hours, staying in the office really was depressing.

But three days later, Yasuhara got a new knowledge about the special calendar system of his co-worker. He entered the office on that bright Wednesday, and only found Madoka sitting at Mai's seat. She was examining some files. Yasuhara nodded at her and took his own place at his usual desk. He checked on his email and some news when suddenly the front door burst open, and the screaming Mai popped up.

"Mori-san! Hehe... guess what happen today!" Mai shouted cheerfully as she hopped around.

"Uh... uh... what? You have a new boyfriend?" Madoka chirped. "You got a perfect score in mathematic?"

"Today at school I got my period! Isn't that great…?"

"Haa-haa... I think so…" Madoka laughed softly, but her eyes blinked amusingly at the male species in that room.

Mai, following the direction of Madoka's eyes, turned around and gasped to find her colleague whom definitely had heard everything. Her face was so red as she pressed her fingers onto her mouth. Especially after she realized that Naru and Lin stood in front of their door to check on what commotion had invaded their office. Mai shrieked and immediately ran to the bathroom to hide herself for until next year.

Mori-san waved her hand, "My-my... She had swimming in PE today, so that means that she didn't have to join it. She didn't feel good to swim, actually, this morning..."

Yasuhara nodded, his mouth formed an 'o' before he resumed his previous doing. Naru and Lin also returned to their room, leaving Madoka whom was trying so hard not to laugh aloud.

**…..**

Mai spent her days much cheerful and calmer since she got her monthly period, so Yasuhara could positively assume that Mai had had that infamous phase of woman's life, which was PMS, his friends sometimes mentioned it when they were talking about girl in their frivolous talks. Actually, Mai never had problem with her premenstrual days, but this period thing was what had haunted her mind. Besides the fact that it came late than usual, her nightmare also became more vivid with the clear image of her being pregnant and the people around her mocking her cruelly. Now that her period had come to her, she thought that she had to celebrate it.

But for Madoka and Lin, who hoped that after Mai became less tensed so her interaction with Naru would at least had some significant improvement, they had to be disappointed. Mai still behaved bitterly while Naru still treated her coldly. Worrying that the sharp-minded Yasuhara could eventually sniff the right place and found out about this hideous hostility, Madoka just delegated a lot of task to that poor boy. She believed that inventorying their office's possession until the small part like every bolt and screw would occupy most of his time and thought.

Madoka understood that Mai and Naru's mental trauma couldn't be healed just in a short amount of time. They wouldn't just need a magic wand, but one big electric pole and two serious cases of amnesia for that. But with Mai and Naru didn't even bother trying to make everything better, it would take them nowhere. Weeks had gone by with Naru and Mai showed their back to each other, and Madoka knew she had to do something to bridge their emotion. It seemed now that Mai wailing at Naru at their first confrontation was much-much better than keeping everything silently.

Madoka and Lin had decided one possible solution, and this day they would talk about it with Naru and Mai. So, that late afternoon after Yasuhara went home, Madoka had a serious talk with them. Mai sat anxiously, her hands twisted her plaited uniform skirt, her school bag lay by her side. Naru sat tensely at the furthest seat from Mai, his face was expressionless.

"So…" Madoka took a deep breath, preparing herself from any blows. "It's been more than a month, and according to our observation, the progress is nil."

"Mori-san…" Mai uttered nervously.

"Yes, I know Mai…" Madoka patted her arm. "It's really hard for you. But you refused a counseling from the professional we've offered and you promised me that you'll cooperate with us on this matter. I know it'll take time, but you didn't seem to make an effort. You too, Naru," Now Madoka faced the glum boy. "You always keep everything for yourself. But this isn't the time for that."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked darkly.

"I knew you've talked to Mai once, soon after that incident. But after that? None. You two even pretend that nothing happened. Ignoring each other won't make you two resolve anything. You two talked to me that you wanted to reach reconciliation."

"I don't understand…" Mai spoke out timidly.

"I and Lin, and we've already discussed it with Naru's parents, decided that Mai and Naru should live under the same roof, in Naru and Lin's apartment."

"What...!" Mai cried in surprise.

"Madoka," Naru raised his voice. "You can't-"

Madoka glanced at Lin whom nodded firmly. "Mai has to build her trust of you. And you have to prove us that you can be trusted. We don't have other choice but to force this upon you, by living together. And don't worry, Mai…" Madoka added quickly to see Mai was about to protest. "I'll stay there too, of course I won't leave you, and Lin's room is big enough for us. This is just temporary, and during that time Lin will stay in hotel.

"I can't do that" Mai yelled. "How could I live with... with…"

"Someone who raped you?" Madoka finished Mai's sentence. "You said yourselves that you've forgave him, that that incident wasn't something Naru intended to do, that Naru couldn't be fully blamed. Was those all just empty words?" Mai shook her head. Madoka continued, "It's not that we underestimate the aftereffect that you feel, Mai. But living in a constant fear is not good for you. I want you two to understand each other's feeling, to help each other and no one will be left behind. The only method that we can think is just this. We hope for you two to get used to each other, so the fear can be settled, the hatred can be patched up and you can leave this sad episode behind."

Naru and Mai didn't comment anymore, their mouth was locked.

"What about my apartment? And what should I tell my landlady and friends about this?" Mai said in low tone.

"Well, just tell your kind landlady that you'll live with me for a while until I return to England. And about your friends, I don't think they need to know about this, eh?" Madoka smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

"But..."

"Well," Madoka stood up. "As I said before, this will only be temporary. If this doesn't work, we'll keep on finding other way. Let's go home, Mai. We must prepare everything. What do you think should I buy for your landlady? She gave me oranges when she knew that I live with you."

Madoka grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her out of the office, "I'm sorry that I make you do this, Mai. This is the best thing we can do right now." Madoka consoled the girl as they walked to the bus stop.

"But Naru will refuse it. He and Lin will have a heated argument once we left."

"Don't worry, he won't. Actually, it was his mother who suggested it. He can't win against his parent."

"But Mori-san…"

"Oh look! The bus is coming! Let's run, come on Maiiii…!"

**…..**

However despairingly that plan was, Mai had packed her belongings with the help of Madoka. And as she arrived home from school, Lin was already there to pick them up. Madoka and Mai didn't go to work that day, they had to arrange their things into their new living place.

Mai sat awkwardly in the living room, watching the anime on TV after her finished her unpacking. But her mind was wandering around, she didn't know what to do when Naru arrived later. He was still in the office. This was the first time she came to Lin and Naru's apartment, and it wasn't as grand as what she had imagined. But it was still big enough and the renting price was too unaffordable for her. The interior was grim, seemed that Lin and Naru didn't give much attention on the decoration.

Her soles brushed against the soft fabric of the light brown carpet under her feet. She had put all her belongings in her new bedroom. It was spacious, as big as her apartment space. Because she got used to live in a cramped place, this place was so royal for her.

"Mai, which bed sheets do you prefer?" Madoka popped her head from behind the door. Mai turned the television off and came at her.

"Whatever you have in your hand, Mori-san…"

"See, the bed is big enough for both of us. This apartment was rented with its furniture. Lin and Naru just go along with the original," Madoka explained as she covered the mattress with the new sheets. "This apartment actually is for family, that's why the bed is big enough."

Mai didn't have anything to say for that. They checked the kitchen and the bathroom, trying to get familiar with their new place. Madoka cooked the rice as they waited for Naru to come home. Mai's heart pounding vigorously as she counted the minute until Naru opened the door. She secretly prayed that SPR had a new interesting case and Naru decided to stay in office to plan their next investigation. Her hope puffed into thin air when Naru showed up promptly at six o'clock. Oh boy, what a very sour face. Mai immediately excused herself to sleep, refusing the dinner, reasoning that she felt very tired. But Madoka didn't buy that, she dragged Mai back to the dinner table.

Naru didn't bite, that was for sure. But he didn't utter even one word since his arrival, which made Mai felt like a unwanted guest. He even didn't give a glance at his now living companions. The atmosphere was quiet depressing. Mai quickly prepared to sleep after she took a bath. It wasn't a lie, actually she was tired, at least psychologically. Moving to a new place was strenuous enough it drained her energy.

"Can't you be friendlier to Mai, Naru?" Madoka whispered to Naru as they watched weather cast on television.

"This is who I am," muttered Naru.

"Don't give us that face, you know you can do better than that, and do not glare. I actually can give you a very long list on what you shouldn't do," Madoka lectured him. "You just make her more depressed with your attitude. Don't make her cry wanting to go home, or else I call your parents."

"Hn..."

"Hey Naru," Madoka turned to face him. "Are you serious about working on this for the better?"

Naru just stayed quiet. It was a 'yes' answer for Madoka, she had already got used on reading him.

"Then try harder. Don't act like this is all Mai's fault."

"I know."

"Noll..." Madoka sighed at the boy's tone. "You know, nice and pleasant memories can erase the bad one. You just have to strive for that. Everyone will support you, just trust me."

Naru just stared at the papers in his hand.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay too late, Noll. Okay?"

The next days, Madoka was happy; it seemed that Naru followed her advice though he really needed time before he finally executed her suggestion. At least now Naru would speak up whenever Madoka involved him in their conversation, he also didn't frown anymore or glaring even his own plate. He even willingly made tea for all of them at dinnertime.

"I have bad news..." Madoka announced it when they ate dinner. Lin was with them too, perhaps he being here related to that.

Mai bit the tip of her chopsticks worriedly. Even a good news from Madoka had to be cautioned, now what she could expect from her bad one. Meanwhile, Naru seemed to be unaffected, he kept on eating.

"What is it?" Mai asked carefully.

"Me and Lin…," Madoka pointed the man in front of her. "…have to go to Hong Kong for two days for some business."

"What business?" Naru queried coldly.

"Well, SPR will conduct some little experiment there. Lin's acquaintance informed him about a relative of his friend whom is believed to have a special ability." Madoka explained. "So, of course, headquarter tasked Lin and me to check on him."

"I'll go too," Naru said firmly. "I'm experienced at something like this as well..."

"This is not SPR Japan's case to handle," Lin answered this time. "After all, this is just a preliminary observation. We only watch, and report whether it is feasible for further research."

"Yes, but I-"

"SPR London has already appointed someone whom is also fluent in Cantonese; we will meet in Hong Kong. I and Madoka will only conduct the background check." Lin didn't give him chance to interject. "Only an initial observation, it's not too important. Japanese office will still need you."

Naru's face turned grim.

"Eee..." Mai raised her voice so that she could interrupt the formal procedural talk. She raised her hand. "I…"

"You'd better stay here, Mai." Madoka cut her off, giving her a very broad smile. "Your apartment, I'm sure right now is full of dust and other stuffs, even some of Lin's bags are there. Only two days... two days..." She made an initial V with her fingers.

"Eh, but-"

"It's okay, don't worry... I'm sure Naru won't bite, right Naruuu...?"

"Let's do a swap, Madoka. I'm better at handling equipment." Naru argued insistently. "So you stay here to supervise the office and accompany Mai."

"Uh, really?" Madoka folded her hands on her chest. She looked up at the ceiling, considering his offer. "Okay. I do really-really-really look forward to conduct an investigation at that Otsu case that you've refused. Here, I'm so curious about that crying tree. Maybe there's a romantic story behind the cause, an unrequited love, maybe? Or a curse that separated a tragic couple? I'll make a call to that antic uncle, and then I'll contact the monk. Mai, we'll have a very cool investigation…"

And Naru took a deep breath and sighed.

And Madoka win.

And Mai didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**…..**

Madoka and Lin took the early flight in the next morning. Mai was left alone with Naru for the first time, and her heart beat rigorously in worries, fear and excitement. Of course, if you live with a very handsome, cute boy whom also your crush, you couldn't escape that fluttering something in your heart. But honestly, it was also accompanied by her distress and fright of him. Because Madoka always be beside her, lately she didn't feel that nervy tension whenever she caught his glimpse anymore. But would that be the same without the older woman?

But thankfully everything went well for the rest of the day. It seemed that Naru was very busy with his own mind that he didn't have time for her; even he didn't comment the too salty seafood curry which Mai made for dinner. Mai was curious about what could make Naru be drowned in his own world for they didn't have any case right now. And Mai was quite sure there wasn't any interesting phenomenon, because Naru had not asked Yasuhara or her to make any research in the office.

And Naru filled in her curiosity the next morning. Mai made fried rice for Naru and her lunch box, toasted breads with blueberry jam for her own breakfast, with hot tea for him and fresh milk for her. They ate in silence.

"I've thought about this carefully," Naru said suddenly, without looking up from his laptop. "I've been thinking about Madoka's words."

"Mori-san's?" said Mai slowly; she was too preoccupied with the opened textbook in front of her. There would be world history quiz later, and as usual she was cramming till the last minute.

"That bad thing should be compensated with good thing."

Mai nodded, reaching for her glass.

"So, I think we should sleep together..."

".…"

"We should have sex."

And then the silence. That was the most awkward conversation Naru have ever initiated, so he said those all without peeling his eyes off of his monitor. To be frank, he didn't know what Mai's response would be, and he himself was absolutely nervous about his own idea. But it seemed that his proposition has frozen her brain. Confused by the lack of response, he expanded his range of vision a little bit wider. There she was, with bemused expression, gaping mouth, blank eyes, her right fingers still maintained their position as if she was still holding her bread which was nowhere in sight anymore, and the glass in her left hand inclined dangerously with most of its content had spilled onto her text book. Her milk submerged history book was now slowly becoming a history.

"Mai!"

"E-ehhh...yes?"

Naru pointed his chin into that unsightly scene in front of her. Mai gasped, shrieked, and immediately slammed her almost empty glass down the table. The milk has already flowed down the table and dripping onto her pajama.

"Uwaaa! My book…!" Mai screamed as she ran to the kitchen to get a drying cloth. She dried the table and her book as best as she could, but could only wail to find that the pages were already stuck to each other. She couldn't detach them without ripping her book into pieces.

"You should buy the new one for that..." Naru sighed.

"Yes, but...," Mai suddenly stopped, frowning. And then she seethed at Naru. "That's your fault! You know, I need my book now! What should I do now that I can't study for my test today! If I fail, I'll put the blame on you!"

Naru folded his hands on his chest. "I was only talking. It's not my fault that you're so clumsy. And how is that my responsibility that you have an inadequate brain."

"I'm not…! I was just… That's because of what you said…!" And Mai's face suddenly flushed to remember what Naru had told her earlier, and she screamed more hysterically. "You're the last person in this world I would have expected to hear that from! What do you mean that we- we should… How did you get such an idea!"

Naru sighed. Why did he have to explain this again? Wasn't that enough, what he had explained before? Didn't she understand that it was so embarrassing to spell it out again?

"We should have sex. What I did is a terrible thing, so we have to replace that memory by doing sex correctly," Naru said bluntly. Meanwhile, Mai's face was as red as ripe tomato. "This sex thing must be something very err...enjoyable. If not, all the porn business has long bankrupt and there would be no children anymore in this world. And because we did…I mean I inflicted that painful experience to you, I shall replace it with the opposite. It won't erase everything which had happened; I just want to patch our memory up with the better one."

"And Mo-Mori-san t-told you to do that?" Mai stuttered. Never had one second in her life she ever imagined such words would be spilled out of Naru's mouth.

"Not really," Naru averted his gaze from the ruined book to the empty plate that was his. Throughout that talk, he refused to look at her directly. "She just mentioned it philosophically."

"But..."

"You don't have to answer it right now," Naru said as he rose from his seat. "But I hope that you give your answer this afternoon since we don't have time to be alone but today. And I'm not forcing you, really..." Naru spewed his last sentence quickly before he took his plate with him to deposit it in the sink and vanished into his bedroom.

Mai stood open-mouthed with her hand still wringing the damp cloth. Her brain stopped dead for the second time that morning. Only the alarm sound from her temporary bedroom could pull her back into real life, to remind her that it was time to brush her teeth and washed her face, preparing for school.

*********** To be continued ***********

I guess you already know what's her answer, right? Surely, or else we won't have the third chapter. So please click the 'next' button…


	3. Chapter 3

Caution: So, here is the lemon. For everyone who still hasn't in decent age to read something like this, please read this with closed eyes. (oh wow, it's including me, I guess). This chapter contains lime at the ripest, quiet graphic, embarrassing words and a very-very long chapter. Thanks for Nina-neechan who actually wrote the whole 'thing' scene, it's the real reason why this story was on hold for such a very long time, because I don't know how to write 'coupling' scene. I have to delegate this task to someone more experienced, which is my friend's older sister whom is an M writer in Naruto section. My brain evaporated to read this, let alone to edit, so I just added little bits. Enjoyyy...

…**.xxxxXXXXxxxx….**

**Chapter 3**

"Darn that Naru, darn that Naru, darn that Naru…" Mai was grousing fumingly, as she walked all the way to the SPR from the bus stop. Because of what he has told her this morning, she could not concentrate at school. She was perfectly certain that she would got only ten percent for her history quiz, and not only that, she had suffered the worst in PE as well. She lost count on how many times her poor head got hit by the ball during volleyball. All because of Naru and his crazy idea! But frankly, Mai admitted that his idea made sense. It was just that she couldn't think of the prospect of she and Naru would…arghhh, even her tongue refused to pronounce the word.

And she didn't know what she should do. True, she and her friends often talked about it. Even some of her friends actually had done that, on numerous occasions they would generously share their 'experience'. But talking and doing were two very-very different things. So, what should be her answer? Madoka and Lin would be back tomorrow afternoon. So they really had only this day...

Mai opened the office door with a leaping heart, and Yasuhara was the one to greet her.

"Hi, Taniyama..." said Yasuhara as cheerful as always, smiling broadly.

"Hi, uhh…you're leaving already? Isn't it that you have only morning classes today?"

Yasuhara has already packed his belongings into his backpack. "Yeah. I have an appointment with one of my lecturers. My assignment is lost somewhere which I remember that it was already in his possession. Wish me luck that I can win this battle, or else I have to redo it again. And there's no important work, so you may just relax today. I also had cleaned the bathroom."

"Oh, that's not good." In Mai's opinion, Yasuhara's college assignments were kind of high school homework in disastrous scale. Her cells brain ached just to think if she was the one to be expected to do it. "I hope he'll find it. And thank you, I think I'll mop the floor then…"

Yasuhara knocked Naru's door and opened it slightly, "Boss, Taniyama has arrived, so I'm off for today…"

The door was opened wider a while later and Naru came out with a pencil in his hand. He nodded at Yasuhara before the boy waved his hand at Mai and walked out the front door. And Mai freaked out to feel Naru's intense gaze on her.

"I-I'll clean up the floor..." Mai squeaked quickly and run to the kitchen, without even giving him a glance.

Naru took a deep breath and retreated into his throne room. Mai deftly mopped every nook and corner of that front office, that even a fly would slip off the shiny floor if it dare to land on it. And then she opened her school bag and tried to finish her today's homework just like she usually did whenever no other job needed to be done but waiting for any client.

That day, no one has visited SPR to request for an investigation or consultation. Mai put her forehead onto the coolness of her desk before she went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. She sipped hers to calm her nerves, and walked hesitantly to the boss' room. The 'come in' respond was heard from inside after she knocked on the door.

Mai put the tea in front of Naru who was typing something on his laptop while talking on the phone. It seemed that he didn't mind her presence because he didn't shoo her out, and certainly because he spoke in English and knew that Mai couldn't follow it anyway.

Mai waited for her turn to speak as she was checking her boss, secretly. Yep, he was definitely handsome, cute, as always. Surely there would be many girls who would actually throw themselves at him for any chance to sleep with him. Pssshhh…Mai's face flushed from thinking of something inappropriate. Although it was also a fact that she harbored a certain feeling for him, but to intimately sleep with him was another story, especially after what he had done to her.

"So?" said Naru suddenly, startled Mai. She was still thinking so deep that she didn't realize Naru had ended his phone call. "Someone need my assistance?" He glanced at the opened door. Since that incident, Mai never entered his room without leaving the door open wide.

Mai wet her lips nervously as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Finally, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I'll do it."

Naru raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, sleeping with you." Mai added quickly as she turned her face toward the window in embarrassment.

It was Naru's turn to be frozen on his seat for a while. He didn't expect that positive answer after Mai avoided him before. He had assured himself that Mai had decided to refuse his idea. Naru collected himself before saying, "You've done your homework?"

Mai looked at him in surprise. "Ehhh, yes…all but one, a literature essay. I have to go to library for that one."

Naru suddenly drained his teacup in one gulp, and then stood up and reached for his bag. "Then we'll close the office right now."

"Ehhh, what? But it's still early. It hasn't-"

"Just pack your things and we go home." Naru cut her off.

Mai couldn't help but obey. Meanwhile, Naru was already waiting at the front door, making Mai became more frantic. She just threw her books and pen into her bag. And when she was about to go to the kitchen to wash the cups, Naru gave her a disapproving look.

"You still can do it tomorrow," stated Naru as he opened the door. With a sigh Mai grabbed her bag and forced her feet to follow him. What was with the rush? The tea would leave stain on the cup if it wasn't immediately washed.

Mai's heart pounded like crazy as she stood in the bus with Naru beside her. She was really nervous and began to regret having agreed to his idea. But the words were already spoken, and she ensured herself that she had nothing to loose. She had already lost her virginity anyway, so why didn't give it a try. Beside, she has been contemplating Naru's words during her school time, about replacing bad memory with the not bad one. She really wanted to return to the day when she could have fun with Bou-san and Ayako to annoy Naru, or facing Naru without trembling in fear. It was so tiring, actually.

Mai was deep in her thought and left her journey back to Naru's apartment into her conscious sense by following Naru, which made her almost walked into him when Naru stopped in front of his front door. Mai gulped to watch him unlocked the door. That was so fast, shouldn't they still walk somewhere around a famous chain Chinese restaurant about at the other side of Shibuya? Ah okay, that was out of their route, but suddenly she felt like wanted to eat Chinese food.

And they were inside. They stood awkwardly in the living room after deliberately lingering for a while for only to take their shoes off. But at least it calmed her to know that actually Naru was also nervous. Before now, his cold posture somehow made her thinking that Naru thought of it as nothing but only an atonement sex in which put Mai in dismay. Blame it on her hopeless romantic feeling. In her opinion, if they had to do it, she wanted for both of them to think of it as something special. But of course she wouldn't voice it out.

Slowly, Naru put his laptop bag on the couch and headed to the bathroom. And Mai could only stand in confusion. What should she do? Should she change into her pajama or daily clothes, or maybe stripped herself naked? She still hadn't made a decision until Naru came out of the bathroom which made Mai panic. Without thinking, she fled to that certain room Naru had occupied before.

And yeah, she still didn't know what to do. So she emptied her bladder, washed her womanhood thoroughly and tidied her hair a little. She had PE class that day, surely she had sweat all over her body. It would be better if she would take a quick bath first. Maybe she should tell Naru to wait so she could clean herself. But as she poked her head out of the door, Naru who was leaning onto his room's doorframe spoke up, "Let's do it in my room."

So casual, as if they would only play Scrabble. Mai swallowed dryly. So this was it, no chance to retreat or back out from the situation. Naru pushed his door wide, a signal for her to get inside first. Or perhaps just a caution if suddenly Mai decided to change her mind.

"Umm, but… I t-think I'll t-take bath first. Ehh, y-you know, I have sweat all over, I had PE-"

"That's alright, you don't need to," Naru's respond was so quick. "I don't mind it."

That left Mai without any excuse anymore. Naru's room was as spacious as Lin's, with the bed as big as the one which Mai and Madoka slept adorned one wall. Mai was blushing to see the cream-colored cotton sheets, imagining what would take place on it soon. She averted her attention onto other things to expel her dirty thought out of her mind. A big wardrobe stood elegantly at the opposite wall, one of its doors had mirror on its surface. The table which was placed beside the bed was covered by books and papers, and a dark jacket was laid at the chair's backrest. The room was so neat and clean, maybe except for the bookshelves which books scattered not so orderly. But that made the room less intimidating in Mai's eyes.

That was it, there was nothing else, Mai sat nervously on the bed. She lost any idea to stall the time, so she could only say, "Umm, don't you want to have dinner first?"

"It's still far from dinner time. Are you hungry? You didn't get your lunch?" Naru muttered as he carefully sat beside her, with enough distance for three more people between them.

Yeah of course, it was still four in the afternoon and Mai felt like an idiot already, which was really not good to start a decent mood. Her fingers played the hem of her plaited uniform skirt. "Do you know what to do during…uh, when we sleep together?" She was blushing.

"More or less. I've learned."

"You watched porn?" Mai's eyes widened. The image of the mighty Naru watched porn on his laptop with wide eyes and gaping mouth and gushing nose and drooling mouth wouldn't leave her mind. Could it be that was what he'd been doing the day before, when he was so engrossed in his own world?

"I researched," Naru corrected her. "Never mind, just don't think about it. Are you afraid?"

"I d-don't know…."

Naru paused as he swallowed hard. Although he had read a lot about the activities they were about to do, he was still unsure and afraid of making mistakes. Just as Mai had suspected, he had been watching some porn so he could learn from the live-action. He also had been searching around the web to find out what he should or shouldn't do to the partner. And of course he had learned by heart from a certain blog about how to pleasure a woman.

And then they only sat in an unnerving silence.

"S-so, what should we do now? D-do I have to ta-take my clothes off?" Mai said after a whole five minutes of complete lack of exchange.

Naru looked surprised to hear that. He stared at Mai whose face was like a boiled lobster that was plunged into tomato sauce. Naru knew that Mai had gathered all her courage just to say that. He had to praise her for not cowering but willing to cooperate. Though maybe she only wanted it to end it as fast as possible. Naru could only nod.

Mai stood up and her fingers were playing with the hem of her sailor blouse before she pulled the press studs off and pulled it up off of her head, she carefully folded and put it on the edge of the bed. She was grateful that when she glanced at Naru, he wasn't staring at her. She was about to unzip her skirt when she realized the presence of the full body mirror of the wardrobe. Good God! How could she forget that! That would still allow Naru to watch the full show without him had to look at her directly. Mai hastily clutched her skirt in front of her chest as she had freed her from it. She sat again, didn't know what to do.

Naru seemed to understand that that was what Mai would do so far. She refused to be completely naked. And now it was his turn to undress. Slowly but surely he unbuttoned his dark shirt and pulled it off and hung it on the nearby chair. His singlet was following. It took a little longer to unbuckle his belt and lowered his zipper before his trousers suffered the same fate as his other clothes. Now he was only in his brief.

There was no sexiness at the way they stripped their clothes off. Mai averted her gaze to the closed door, not even trying to take a peek at the free show beside her. It was an awkward situation, but one had to take control and Naru knew that he had to do it. At least he knew what to do. So he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with generous amount of air before he strengthened himself and took an action. He put one of his knees on the bed as his hand reached for Mai's forearm, urging her to take place on the bed.

Putting her skirt aside, Mai leaned against the pilled up pillows and folded her legs shut, her arms covered her chest. Naru sat in front of her and he didn't hide the fact that he was staring at her as he pulled her hands down and straightened her legs on each of his sides. And Mai suddenly found herself overly self-conscious about her body; did he like what he saw or not? She didn't have big breasts, usually boys like the big ones, right? And oh how not sexy her underwear was. She only wore a white sport-bra with cutie bears printed on it and the matching simple panty, definitely not turn-on materials. Slowly, her face started to blush again from the embarrassment that Naru really took his time at… checking over her.

Mai hesitated for a while before finally strengthened herself to stare back at Naru. He had a slender and delicate, slightly toned body. And very pale skin. Long legs and dark blue briefs… okay, Mai averted her gaze and concentrated on his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Oh, but his exceptionally handsome face only made her mouth dry. It wasn't fair; it was clear the effect of him on her, and she didn't know whether he found her desirable enough or not.

"Foreplay," Naru whispered suddenly, making Mai jolted in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Foreplay, like… warming up in sport," Naru said again. "So… for enjoyable sex, woman must excrete enough fluid so it won't be hurt when the penetration occurs. That's why I have to make you get aroused and excited."

God, why did he have to recite that like he was reading it from a manual book? But Mai was more surprised to find color started to paint his cheeks. He looked so boyish, with that slight pout and creased brow as he held his embarrassment. His expression was, Mai couldn't find a better word, normal. He had thrown his indifferent mask away.

"I'll prepare you by touching you, you just tell me if it isn't to your liking or you find it to be hurtful," Naru explained it more. "Don't keep it to yourself, I need to know whether I hurt you or not."

Mai nodded. Naru was about to move his hand when suddenly he froze. Mai just stared at him in confuse, wondering maybe he suddenly didn't want to do it anymore.

"So, officially this will be out first. I heard from Lin that you took the emergency contraceptive pills, do you still have them?" Naru startled her with that question. He was a little hesitant and more embarrassed as he continued, "I forgot to prepare condom. And in this state, I don't feel to walk along the block to the convenient store. Since this is my first time, I can't guarantee that I'll have enough control in the end. I mean, there's possibility that I can't pull myself out at the right time and release inside."

Mai had that confused look on her face. It wasn't that she didn't get it, oh hell she was a girl of the twenty first century. It was that her mind was too nervous that it took more time to reply him on time.

"That, you know… I might ejaculate while still inside of you…"

_Ah, please don't say it so boldly. I'm not that stupid…_ Mai nodded with a very red face that reached her ears. "I-I still have them. B-but I shouldn't take it often, Mori-san said it's not good for my cycle. But I think it's still okay…"

"So, you don't mind if maybe I do it inside?" Mai didn't answer him, which he took it as a yes. "I-I'll be gentle. Just don't be afraid." He was stuttering a little. In a normal usual situation, it would be a great discovery for Mai to find him stammering.

Mai nodded, but she couldn't help to tense as Naru outstretched his hand. He run his finger on her arm slowly before he moved it to caressed her stomach. Mai restrained herself from squirming.

"Uhh, may I touch your breast?"

"Y-yes…" Mai choked on her answer. She took a deep shaky breath and her heart was beating so hard that she believed that even Naru could hear it. And her breath got caught in her throat when Naru's palm landed on her bra-covered left breast.

Slowly, Naru cupped the clothed mound and squeezed it gently. Mai bit her lip to feel his hand massaging her small breast and she held her breath as Naru decided to act bolder as he slipped his hand under her bra to feel the real flesh. Naru's other hand traced the line of her bra until he reached his destination and started to have a fight with the clasps at her back. In the end, Mai had to give a hand and finally the stubborn bra was slipping off.

Naru had the full view now, his first real breasts. He didn't mind with her size, really. Even he thought that the bouncy gigantic ones were out of his choice. He ran his finger at the outline of the mound and lightly prodded the still hiding nipple. Mai's breasts were cute, firm but soft in his hand as he massaged them gently, making sure not to be rough. God, both his hands found their heaven. With gradual intervals his calloused fingers fondled and tweaked the nipples till they perked proudly. Feeling confident enough that Mai wouldn't slap him, Naru leaned over and took his action into higher level.

Mai bit her lips to hold the rebellious moan that was struggling to leave her mouth. Her eyes were tightly shut. That was so good, though at first she felt uncomfortable that someone was playing with one of the untouchable parts of her body. But true to his words, he really acted so gentle with her. Suddenly she shrieked when she felt something wet touch her skin.

Mai bit her lips harder as Naru attacked the hardening nipple with his mouth while his one hand kneaded the other breast, some guttural sounds managed to escape her throat. She gasped to feel his tongue flicking over the nub to bring it to full hardness. His teeth occasionally nipped at the throbbing peak, and Mai couldn't hold her hiss. Her body was trembling in delight at the alien sensation she never felt before. Being fair, Naru gave the other nipple the same attention. Mai put her shaking hands at Naru's shoulders and shut her thighs close, but Naru who was staying in-between her legs just prevented them. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs at Naru's sides when something tingly started to grow inside of her stomach.

That was such a scandalous but graceful display that she found as she opened her eyes. The sight of Naru's lips enclosed her shameless nipple and his skillful hand that giving various degree of pressure onto her breast just excited her more. Somehow, she could feel her panties got wet and her nether region was throbbing intensely.

And then, which made Mai startled, Naru looked up and their eyes met. And the movement of his tongue ceased. Naru left his little amusement and straightened himself, and much to Mai's surprise, his face was just a couple centimeters from hers. She froze to feel his eyes on her lips. Would he… And Mai couldn't finish her thought when Naru's lips were immediately on hers. With one hand braced the bed while the other still massaged her breast, he kissed her. At first Naru just glued their lips together before moving them slowly. The movement was pretty clumsy and Mai didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed before! And then Naru's tongue did the action by licking her lips and sweeping her teeth. Mai gasped and Naru took the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

That was a new thing for Mai, when Naru intimately searching and touching every hidden place of her mouth. Or he was trying. To be truth, that was also his first kiss. It was just understandable that then it became a slobbering kiss. Teeth met teeth, nose bumped into nose, and Mai didn't know what to do with her own tongue. Naru was exploring Mai's cavity rigorously, every nook and cranny, until their lung protested from air deprivation.

They were panting now as Naru ended their experimental kiss. Mai averted her face as she wiped the saliva off of her chin. She didn't dare to look into his eyes, it was shameful that she was so inexperienced in this field. Though she shouldn't be, because even Naru also wasn't sure whether he did it right or not. Naru had no idea on what he was supposed to feel when you kiss someone. It was so obvious that he and Mai didn't enjoy it much.

But it was no use to ponder about it. There was still so much to do and so much to achieve. Naru backed off a little; he still had a treasure for his hand to roam over. He moved his hand from the valley between her mounts and dragged them downward, lingering for a while at her navel. In Mai's opinion, that was so erotic though quiet a bit ticklish. But Naru thought otherwise, he only did that because he had read that it was necessary. Although in the end, he had to admit that he liked the feel of her skin on his hand. His pale hand didn't look bad on her porcelain skin. It was so good to run his palms on her smooth waist, hips, and then there was a hindrance in the form of panty.

Mai's white panty was slightly damp, moist heat had gathered in her underwear. Naru run his finger to trace the slit, and he got a whimper from her. He put a pressure as he rubbed his fingers on it, and Mai bit her lip again. Naru's fingers traced the band and playfully tugged it slightly. Slowly, he pulled the panty lower to test the water. Mai didn't object, so he used the silent grant to completely eradicate it from her. As the panty landed on the floor, he found that Mai covered her most private part with her hands.

"Mai…" Naru scowled at her.

"No don't look…" Mai shrieked in panic. If only Naru didn't stay between her legs, she would close them tightly.

"It's okay…"

"No…"

"Mai…"

"It's so embarrassing…"

Naru smoothed his hands up the inside of her thighs and Mai shivered. That excited and terrified her at the same time. He put his hands on her wrists and gently tugged them upward.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed for…" he whispered softly, and forcefully pulled her wrists away from her most secret place and locked them on her thighs with his own hands.

And there, his also first sight of womanhood. Naru was staring at it hungrily. Mai, deciding that that couldn't be avoided anyway, averted her gaze to the plain wall.

The glistening folds were like waving at him. His fingertip grazed the skin.

"Don't! It's dirty…" Mai raised her wavering voice.

"No, its okay Mai. Just relax…" Unlike hers, Naru's voice was so calm and collected.

And his fingers touched her, parting the folds much to Mai's protest. Her heart was hopping erratically. Naru was now staring at her most hidden and sacred place! God, as the owner she even never ever looked at it closely. Naru didn't waste any more time as his fingers glided over the heated flesh. Carefully, he prodded his finger into the hole to feel the wetness, earning a gasp from Mai. She was wet, but Naru didn't know whether that was enough. He had to make her cum first to ensure Mai excreted sufficient liquid.

Automatically his brain racked his memory, trying to remember exactly what he had to do. Naru had memorized woman's anatomy so he knew there was a nub of nerves bundle that he could play. It was a sensitive and easily irritated organ, so his fingers collected the murky fluids and lightly rub a certain area just at the upper end of the vulva.

Mai bit her lower lip to prevent her from screaming. That was so good, whatever Naru was doing. She didn't dare to look at what Naru's fingers were doing, so she nailed her gaze at Naru's chest, all the while covering her mouth with her hands.

Naru ceased his fingers from moving as he looked up to see Mai's reaction. He smiled slightly and bumped the wall with his palm. "It's okay, Mai. You may scream as loud as you want. It's a real wall. No one will hear us."

Yeah, it was great that their neighbors wouldn't hear them. However, Mai felt that she could die from embarrassment to hear her own voice. She didn't know that that sluttish kind of sound could be emitted from her throat.

Naru returned to his previous action, trying to stimulate her clitoris to its fully form. At least he knew that he did that right to hear Mai's stifled moans and whimpers. He had to be careful, Naru remembered, as he had read that the clit wasn't a bull's eye. He had to tease it first, not immediately touching it. Slowly, his fingers massaged the skin on either side of the vagina in a scissor motion. Yeah, he had learnt it by heart. Using her juice which now started to flow little by little, he lubricated the hooded and rubbed it as gentle as he could, occasionally put more pressure.

"Does it feel good?" Naru asked her.

Mai only nodded and bit her lip harder, couldn't trust her mouth not to let out some embarrassing voice if she answered him verbally. But some of her rebellious moans still managed to escape. Her face was so red, her stomach trembled in excitement. Mai's little nub was fully erect now; she was ready, so Naru started to the lower part. He explored each part of Mai's genitalia with his fingers. He gently spread her nether lips with his hands, hissing at the heat she gave off before he pushed a single digit into her dampening passage.

"Ah!" Mai gasped at the unexpected sensation, her heart rate sped up.

She was very warm and so tight that made Naru wonder how his manhood could fit into her before he remembered that even a baby could come through it. He just had to really prepare her for him. Mai let out another muffled cry and her body tensed to feel an alien thing entered her, her muscles clamping tautly around his appendage. Naru pushed it inside even further until the base and slowly move it in and out.

By now, Mai felt like she wanted to scream. Maybe that was uncomfortable at first, but Naru was really a magician to make it into something so very good just at the flick of time. Whatever Naru had learnt, that definitely the best of all knowledge in the universe.

Naru pumped his finger a little faster before added another finger. Mai's rigid legs were pressed to his side with her soles digging the mattress. Naru's skillful fingers were splitting their duty equally. His left fingers were teasing her clit and his right ones stimulated her vagina. He put more speed on finger humping her; never forget to curl his fingers here and there, rubbing her wall. Sometimes Mai moaned throatily, her legs now rubbing Naru's waist. The murky fluids was secreting from her sex until it was splattered across the heavy cotton sheets beneath her, she was practically overflowing. Naru rocked his finger in and out, slick with her juices. Mai mewled as he pinched the tightened bud between his fingers.

All the time, Naru put his gaze on Mai's face. He observed her expression. He felt so glad that he could give the girl this special treat after the horror he had put her in, and especially he was proud that he could elicit such reaction from her. Mai's face was scrunched in pleasure and her hands gripped the sheets tightly, he was sure she was enjoying this. The liquid that was flowing down his wrist spoke louder than any words. Her body was quaking in pleasure as she could feel the approach of her orgasm. Naru thrust his fingers harder and faster. Mai felt like she was teetering on the edge she was so close she was literally moaning shamelessly. She didn't know what this was, but this made her lost control of herself.

"Na-Na…Naruuu!" And suddenly, she exploded. Naru felt her muscles' trembling turned into a powerful fit of spasms, as Mai bucked her hips up toward the roof, arching her back. She was squirting more hot liquid as she screeched his name. Suddenly Mai rolled her body to her side, almost knocking Naru over, and rode her orgasm while Naru, miraculously, still managed to keep his fingers inside of her and maintained his pace. He just stopped when he couldn't feel the spasm of her inner wall and withdrew his fingers.

Her liquid was sloshing down her inner thighs, some more landed onto the already soiled sheets. Naru entangled himself from between Mai's legs which clamped him while she had her first orgasm. It definitely her first, Naru mused inwardly. He was patiently waiting for Mai to return from her high.

"Are you alright, Mai?" His voice was so soft, asking her as Mai's eyes were fluttering open. She was still arranging her breath and couldn't find her own voice, so she only nodded.

Naru shifted a little further as Mai propped herself on her elbow, trying to sit. Her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes while she was trying to calm her breath only made her looked ravishing. Naru was trying so hard to ignore her nude form; he just didn't want to jump her when she wasn't ready again. God, how his certain body part was twitching impatiently.

"I-I…" Mai couldn't find words to express her feeling. She just stared at Naru, her eyes were full with amazement. Was that what was supposed to feel in sex? She averted her gaze onto her hands on her lap and realized her nakedness. But it was already too late to feel embarrassed, she thought. Naru had literally felt her inside out. And now what, Mai asked herself. She remembered one of her friends had said that good sex was about mutual feeling. Naru had made her taste heaven, so it was her turn to give him the same?

Mai glanced at Naru and realized that he even still had his briefs on. She took a shaky breath and wetted her lips and groggily said, "May I touch you?"

That was like a thunder and lightning in a bright day for Naru. He never expected her to do that, it wasn't in their agenda. But seeing the determination in her eyes, he thought that that wasn't a bad thing. He was ready for new thing. So, just like an elementary boy, he just nodded.

Mai shifted closer, and nervously outstretched her hand to touch his chest. It was hard, but not muscled. Naru wasn't the type for physical activity; he was more in drowning himself in books. Maybe bringing their research equipments was the only exercise he fond of. She flattened her palm against his pale skin, roaming his body. Out of curiosity, her finger circled his nipple and touched it lightly. Naru was shuddering as response. Mai felt like she got a new toy to explore, and copying what Naru had done to her, rolling her thumb around the flat nipple, flicking over it experimentally. His breath hitched. Feeling more confident, Mai did it again, closing her lips of the now stiff nipple that she had never has guessed was quite so sensitive.

Mai wanted to feel him more. Slowly, she dragged her hand along the front of his briefs. And Naru hissed. Mai retracted her hand in fear.

"A-are you okay? Do I hurt you?" Mai asked in worry.

"I'm fine," choked Naru. "You just caught me of guard."

So Mai steeled herself and resumed her previous ministration. Something long and hard was waiting for her attention as Mai run her hand along the tent that was already formed. She tugged the elastic and Naru understood. He lifted himself slightly so Mai could discard the unneeded clothing off of him.

And Mai held her breath. She never saw a penis before, especially an erect one. She just stared at his half erected member, jutting shyly from his body. Lightly, she touched it with her fingertips. It twitched! Emboldened, she held it with her hand and stroked it slowly. Mai felt like it was pulsating against her hand, and getting bigger and harder, engorged with blood to its hardness. The head was kind of like mushroom it made Mai wanted to laugh. It was the same body part to urinate, she thought stupidly, and it was slightly damp the first time she touched it. So apparently Naru had washed it before. Feeling like a wild naughty girl, she also fondled his balls.

She remembered again her conversation with her friends, about oral sex, that boys like their girl to put their organ inside her mouth. She grimaced, thinking that she wasn't ready for that. No way in hell she would suck Naru, so she stayed with just stroking him. She applied various pressures on the shaft, careful not to put too much strength, because Naru cringed in pain when she accidentally almost crushed the phallus. There was a pearl like something at the tips of his penis. Mai rubbed it with his thumbs and Naru jolted slightly. He threw his head back and his eyes were closed, brow pinched in pleasure. He let out a throaty groan that made Mai's mouth almost gaped in surprise. So Naru had it in his, his loose side. He could actually make faces like this too. And she was more than happy to witness it with her own eyes. Precum pooled again at the tip of his penis, and Mai playfully rubbed the slit again with the tip of her finger to smear the oozing liquid over the hot skin, accidentally grazed her nail on it. A heavy tremor ran through his body.

Naru couldn't take it anymore. Playing time was over. He covered Mai's hand with his own to halt her movement. Mai was looking at him in confuse. Did she make him uncomfortable? Naru took a deep breath to recollect his self control and removed Mai's hand off of him. He put his shaky hands on Mai's forearms and pushed her so she was lying on her back.

"N-Naru?" Mai said uncertainly. He was now hovering over her, and slowly parted her thighs with his knee. "W-what are y-you doing?"

"This, of course." He answered in a hoarse voice. His face was red. He positioned himself between her legs and pressed his hips against hers.

"B-but…ahhh…" Mai couldn't finish her objection as she moaned when Naru started to rubbed their groin together. He held his member and dragged it along her still drenched genitalia.

"You don't think that this is already over, do you?" Naru whispered. His voice was unbelievably close to her ear; his breath was fanning her cheek. "We're about to do the main part…" He hissed to feel his erection was now covered with Mai's slick juice.

Mai couldn't think anymore, she closed her eyes shut. Naru had once again pushed his finger inside her core and rubbed her almost sleeping clit. He gave her a proper stimulation again before gently guided her hips so that he had a proper point of entry, his tip pressed to her opening, and he pushed himself slowly. The head of his penis was already in, and he shoved it forward.

"Gh…ackk…!" Mai fought down her cries. Her wall instinctively clamped around his shaft. Naru slowly pushed himself deeper, with difficulty. She was so tight, and so warm. Her muscles objected the intrusion, they were trying to push him out, but it felt like they were massaging him that he wasn't sure whether he could hold himself not to explode right now.

"R-rel-lax, M-Ma-iii…" Naru was stuttering, gritting his teeth. "D-don't squeeze m-me like ahhhh…that!"

But Mai didn't know how to, his shaft was twitching and throbbing against her walls, such foreign but nonetheless, marvelous sensation. How could she make herself to calm that now her muscles were so exciting to feel something she had never experienced before? So Naru did the only thing he could think of, he run his lips on hers. He had to avert her mind into another thing. He kissed her, hard. His tongue wildly teased her, prodded her gum and rubbed her teeth. It was practically dancing inside her mouth. His hand slid down her back, caressing her sides and kneading her breasts. As clumsy as it was, the kissing distracting Mai enough

And soon as he felt her walls loosened around his member, he jerked forward so now he had fully sheathed himself inside of Mai. He stilled himself to let Mai adjusted to the new object inside of her, to make her got used to the stretching. He lightly kissed her face to calm her more. He put his weight into his elbows which were now put beside her head. Seconds were ticking by; Naru watched her expression, waiting until the furrows in her brow were now not so deep anymore.

"Can I move now?" Naru asked softly.

Mai opened her eyes, her breath was heavy. "Y-yeah…"

Naru took a deep breath. He moved slightly to test her reaction. She was mewling and her hands flew and landed on his back at the friction. He pulled her legs and arranged them that now they were hugging his thighs. Naru gently rocked his hips against hers. She squirmed slightly, only to whimper once more. He kept on his pace until he felt that Mai was prepared enough to ascend to the higher level. He pulled himself halfway and drove in fast and deeper. Naru couldn't hold his groan anymore. Mai's breath labored and thick, as she throwing her arms over his shoulder and pulling him even closer to her.

"Ugh…uhh…Na…" Lust now blanketed Mai's brain that she didn't care about the world anymore. She forgot everything, it was only about the boy whom was fiercely filling her which dominated her mind, it was only Naru's hot and hard shaft rubbing her aching passage which was matter for her. "Haghh-hahh-hahh… Naaa-ru…"

Naru was pleased that Mai was not a screamer. Mostly she would bite her lip, moaned and cried hoarsely only when he quickened his pace. He withdrew nearly all the way and slammed back in hard. Altering the angle, he was hitting a new place deep inside her. Mai was squirming wildly beneath him. He clutched her rear to meet his impact. By now, her juice was gushing out freely coating his length more. Their moaning and the squelched sound of their skin slapped together were the only constant sounds in that room.

"God, Naru…." Mai called his name. "Na…Naruuu…ahhh…Naru…"

Mai's voice who chanted his name passionately was Naru's fuel to move wilder. Driving so hard, he touched and poked that certain spot that made Mai screamed the loudest and her body quaked violently. Right now, it was only him who knew that special place, and it was only him that could reach it.

Mai was digging her nails into Naru's back as that feeling approaching her once again, that knot in her stomach tauten it hard to breathe. Naru knew that Mai was on the verge of her peak when he felt her passage tightened around his member, her walls fluttered lightly. He moved faster and faster until a moment later that coil snapped and Mai arched her back and screamed. Naru gritted his teeth as her pussy clamped around his length in a painfully brutal way before releasing spasm after powerful spasm. Mai was soaring to the highest sky at the speed of light, swimming among the stars before reluctantly tumbling back to the earth.

Naru had his own battle to keep on pounding her so that her orgasm lasted longer, but now it was also his turn to gain his own pleasure. He didn't want it to end so soon, he wanted to feel more. But his control was gradually slipping away. He was now driven by his lust that his movement was more erratic. Mai, who was already come to, couldn't support her legs anymore that now they were bent weakly on the mattress, still spreading wide.

Naru was still striving to reap his own satisfaction. He knew that he was selfish as he let himself succumbed to his own need and want. Deep inside his mind, he knew that he had to collect himself so he could have enough control to pull out when the time come. But this poisoning knowledge that Mai still had her pills completely kicking his rational mind out. Naru thought that this could be his only chance, this might be the only time that he was allowed, so he egoistically wanted to feel her until the very end. He clenched his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as he felt his orgasm near. No, he didn't want to do it outside. He wanted Mai and he needed her, he wanted her to feel every sense of him. His sacs tightened, and suddenly he was blinded by the intensity of his orgasm. His body went rigid, his hands clutched Mai's rear so he could release himself as deep as he could.

"Arghhhh!" Naru threw his head slightly backward and a loud shout came out of his mouth, his face scrunched up as he surrendered to his own pleasure.

Mai gasped and her eyes opened wide as she felt him explode inside of her. Her mind was shouting and yelling at her that she should not let him, that she might got pregnant later, but she didn't do anything about it. It was a new and special sensation, and it felt wonderful. She closely watched him in his most vulnerable and blissful state. God, he was so beautiful that it made Mai wanted to cry. It was the first time he permitted himself to let his emotion loose, and it was with her, because of her. Mai closed her eyes to get the pleasure of Naru's hot seed hitting her womb and coating her inside, she wanted to memorize it deep inside her mind.

Naru fell over the peak and he could see all colors in his eyes. He kept thrusting until he was completely spent, and the last sperm was spurted jerkily. He lost his strength and quickly threw himself beside Mai before he crushed her with his weight. They were panting, completely out of breath. After the horrific one they've experienced before, both of them still couldn't believe that sex could be this mind-blowing, even for Naru. Because he was practically not himself at that gruesome incident, he could only remember that that was good but he couldn't recall what kind of good.

"Are you alright?" asked Naru in a raspy voice.

"Mm-mm…What about you?"

"I'm fine…"

They were just lying in silence, calming their breath; their mind was still savoring that after sex content feeling. And soon, exhaustion took over.

"I'm not fine, actually…" Mai murmured softly.

Naru turned his head to face her with a perplexed expression.

Mai smiled sleepily. "I feel soooo beyond fine... It was soooo amazing." She clarified in a laughing tone.

A ghostly smile adorned Naru's lips. He sighed in relief. "That's good…"

They stayed sprawled on the bed, too tired to even move their toe.

"Let's sleep…" Naru mumbled before he closed his eyes. It wasn't take that long until their drowsiness transported them into a dreamless sleep.

**…..**

Mai opened her eyes lazily, feeling that something was odd. First, she felt so wore out. Second, she couldn't feel any blanket on her, but why it was so warm? Third, the dim sunlight broke through the window, and she never slept at dusk. She blinked her eyes to adjust them to the slight darkness and moved her hand. God, what was that on her stomach? And the memory of what she had been doing before sleeping rushed to her head. And now she was sleeping with Naru so close at her side, facing her, with his hand on her stomach. It wasn't cuddling, but at least it was intimate enough to make her face reddened she wanted to scream. They were naked, for God sake!

Suddenly that hand stirred making Mai jolted slightly. And that forced Naru awoke from his deep slumber. Mai couldn't stay still any longer and she jumped out the bed, hissing as her aching muscles protested. She didn't care; she just wanted to find her clothes. She was groping around the floor, searching for her underwear when Naru sat upright and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

She still couldn't find anything to cover her nakedness, and she needed light to locate them. So she didn't have other choice but to turn on the lamp. Mai stood with hand covering her breasts; her eyes were wandering until she found her target. In a very red face, she pulled her bra which stuck helplessly under Naru's leg. She quickly wore them before she snatched her panty from under Naru's thigh.

"It's still six thirty," said Mai finally, after she secured her body. "Are y-you hungry? Because I am. I-I'll make dinner." She ran to the door while clutching her uniform in her chest. Mai slammed the door of her room before frantically grabbing her daily clothes and fled to the bathroom. She cleansed herself quickly and thoroughly. After zipping her knee length shorts, she decided to busy herself to prepare their early dinner.

She was welcomed with the sight of shirtless Naru in the kitchen. He was drinking water in front of the opened refrigerator. He looked up at Mai and frowned, "We don't have much…"

Yeah…exactly so. It was Madoka's job to shop, and apparently she forgot to fill their fridge before she went to Hong Kong. There were only instant onigiri and bread, and Mai remembered they still had instant noodles in the drawer and a lot of rice. If she cooked the rice, they had nothing to eat it with. She was contemplating to go to the convenient store but in the end she decided against it. She was too hungry to walk that far, so instant noodles were their only option.

The phone was ringing and Mai was so glad that Naru left the kitchen to answer it. She couldn't concentrate on her duty to boil water if he was around only in pants. God, what was wrong with him? He was a preserve boy, or used to be a preserve boy. Maybe because it was summer already and he felt the weather was too hot for him. Mai filled the kettle and put it on the stove. She could hear Naru was talking to someone. She strained her hearing and caught something… Ah, that was from Madoka. She was checking on them and Naru admonished her carelessness not to hoard their food supplies.

Ten minutes later their foods were ready. Mai added boiled carrot in their bowl. They only had one egg, so she made scrambled egg and shared it with Naru. Naru returned to the table with his dark brown t-shirt on. At least he was presentable enough not to make Mai busy not to ogle him. They were eating in silence, with a bit of awkwardness in the air. Mai didn't dare to look directly at Naru, she forced her eyes to glare at her chopstick.

She didn't know what kind of conversation that they two would find comfortable. Mai felt like she had to talk about that bed activity with him, but she also felt that she didn't want to do it. She knew that Naru had stated that that would only be an atonement sex, that that was only their kind of medicine drug to heal them, so she was angry at herself for feeling that she wanted it to be more than that. Tomorrow, their life would be resumed like old times. She knew it because Naru's idea was proven right, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, she didn't find his presence menacing. Oh holy Gods in heaven, why did it have to be so difficult for her? Mai was busy cursing her annoying feeling. She didn't want to ruin their relationship that would be back to normal, but she couldn't help her hand from wanting to touch his flawless chest and smooth back. Now, that was too much, if only she could, she would slap her shameful brain right away. But one thing that could make her proud and happy was this fact that they lose virginity to each other.

Naru was the first to finish his dinner. He stood up that made Mai startled as she was still in her dreamland. He put his bowl and glass in the sink and disappeared to the bathroom. It was his job to prepare water bath. Mai finished her dinner in a much slower pace before washing the dishes.

Mai took her turn to take a bath after Naru had finished. She washed herself thoroughly, especially at her crotch. She had cleaned it before, but the sticky liquid which maybe was stored deep inside seeped through her panties during dinner. Her face flushed to think that it was Naru's. She soaked herself in the tub after she was perfectly clean, enjoying the hot water to refresh her mind and loosen her firm nerves.

She was walking into her room when the sight of Naru leaning against his doorframe caught her eyes. It was déjà vu…she felt like this ever happened not too long ago. He was in his pastel colored pajamas; she could peek at his chest between his unbuttoned pajama top.

"Do you still need something?" Mai asked quietly.

Naru's expression looked as if he was struggling to speak his words out. His lips twitched before he surprised Mai with his question, "Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Ehhh?" Mai stared at him, bewildered.

"Sleep in my room for tonight?"

"Haaa... but..."

"We still have time until Lin and Madoka come back tomorrow." There were pleas in his words.

Naru spoke with his eyes glued to the calendar on the wall. Mai just looked at him in uncertainty, her heart was speeding again. It was not just sleeping with she on the bed and Naru on the floor, she knew. Her crazy consciousness was practically jumping joyfully to hear Naru's suggestion. But she knew she shouldn't do it, if she wanted to not hurt herself later, that was. She couldn't stand the thought of having only one night stand with him. Unfortunately the temptation was too big for her desire to cast aside. Hell with her broken heart, if she could bear it before, she would be able to endure it again later. The most important thing here was so she could feel him again, that she could taste that blissful experience with Naru once again. Yes, she knew that she was a hopeless fool.

Naru's expression was so natural, unlike what he always put for his daily appearance. He looked just like any other teenage their age, with maybe a hint of anxiety in his frown for fear that Mai will decline him. She just couldn't turn him down, eh?

Mai rubbed her palms together and looked away, too shy to say yes. Seeing her blushing cheeks, Naru knew that Mai actually didn't object his idea. Maybe she just felt not sure. Naru realized that he was being selfish again that night, and he didn't know what made him so bluntly coaxed that girl to have sex again. That was right, he was already driven by his hormones. He had used to think that that boy excessive hormonal problem was just a bullshit common knowledge, but he couldn't be sure anymore. He had tasted it and it was addictive.

Deciding that if he let Mai thought for any longer she would change her mind, he grabbed her wrist and dragged the girl inside his room. The unmade bed looked so inviting.

"Naru! But I-" Mai wasn't sure.

"You said that you have finished your homework," Naru said confidently.

"Yes, but I need to have my sleep, I still have school tomorrow."

"Do you have quizzes again tomorrow?" He scooted closer.

"I think there won't be any, but-"

It was no use to argue anymore, her mind was quickly clouded by Naru's lips on hers. And she kissed him back, her hand was in his hair and her arm warped around his neck. The kiss was still clumsy but not really that disastrous like their first, it was all tongue and lips and a bit of teeth and saliva. Naru didn't put his feeling into the kissing, Mai knew, he just liked or had to do it. It stung her heart, but she ignored it. It was okay, because she didn't care, because she would have fun, because in the end she decided to spoil her feelings.

His hands were groping her through her blue baby doll. Their bodies were pressed together and her whole body was hot. Naru was taller than Mai that he had to slightly bend his body. He slowly traced the hem of her baby-doll, tugging it upward slowly so that it slid over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties alone. His fingertips ghosted over her flesh, tracing her breast now before undoing the clasps on the back of her bra.

Mai made their situation even. Her hand slipped down only to push the material of his top off his body. Naru smoothed his hands up the inside of her thighs. His hands were roaming all over her. He had no insecurities about his body when Mai definitely still felt shy over hers. Mai boldly pushed his pants down, along with his underwear. And Naru helped her to discard them by kicking them off of his legs.

Naru gently pushed Mai onto the bed. Half of her body now was lying flat on her back. The soles of her feet were flat on the floor, the coolness of the tiles soothe her burning body. Naru slowly leaned over her, hovering there. He was shivering slightly to feel her soft breath against the hollow of his neck. His hand crept under her panty, so eagerly fingering her still damp womanhood. Mai panted thickly. She choked out through moans as she felt his hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing lightly on the soft mound. He craned down and attacked the exposed flesh, his tongue flicking over the nub to bring it to full hardness.

Mai bit her lips; her hands wander around Naru's body. His skin was silky, too smooth for a boy she felt jealous. He of course didn't put much attention to his skin unlike girls who was very busy to maintain their appearance. It must have been about genes that he had such flawless body. Naru's teeth occasionally nipped at the throbbing peak, gasps and moans leaving her lips. All the unnecessary stupid thoughts now left her mind. She could only feel and feel. She felt the heat bubbling in her pussy and soon after moist fluids discharging.

Naru now felt more confident on stimulating the girl. He didn't have to think much anymore, it seemed that his hands had their own brain now. The tips of his fingers prodding at her base, the centre's tip sinking into the hot core ever so slightly to collect the thick liquid as his calloused thumb grazed her vulva, slowly making its way toward her clit. He coated the nub and slowly circling and rubbing it. Naru carefully checked her wetness to ensure himself. Finally he plunged in two fingers at once and began thrusting deeply.

"Aghhh…" Mai cried at the sudden intrusion. Her body was trembling as all of her sensitive areas were stimulated by Naru at the same time; his mouth savoring her breast, his hand kneading the other mound, his fingers pumping her core with his thumb teasing her delicate clit. He was so good at multi tasking, who was that whom said that male species couldn't do many things at the same time? Soon later the quivering turned into a vigorous quaking, her breath coming faster and harder. He drove his fingers vigorously, relentlessly, hoping that she would reach her limit soon.

Once again Mai was oblivious to the world around her, before her orgasm crashed into her, wave after intense wave rolling over her. Mai was screaming. More liquids flowing out and trickling down her inner thighs, small dots of her juice landed on the white tile. Her back was arched and her thighs clamped tightly, trapping Naru's hand in between. Naru just tugged his fingers inside since he couldn't move his hand anymore, feeling the fluttering of her walls. He tweaked her nipple, sucking the other harder and putting more pressure into the clit that put Mai into a longer climax.

Naru pulled his hand out after Mai recovered from her high. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, her pert nipples were moving so erotically in his eyes. His ran his wet hand across her thighs. Mai opened her eyes and sighed. Naru was so skilful with his hands, definitely. She squeaked in embarrassment when something hot and hard brushed against her thigh. She closed her legs and pressing her thighs together again.

Naru straightened his body and pulled the girl along with him. He placed Mai on the centre of the bed and pulled her waist up, urging her to be on her hands and knees. From her position, Mai could see the glistening that still ran down her thighs. Naru arranged her legs to part wider and kneed behind her. He kneaded the cheeks of her rear for a moment before spread them apart. Mai squeaked in embarrassment. He had a full display of her puckered arse-hole and her throbbing entrance. Slowly, Naru put one of his hands on her hip, and the other guided his hard and throbbing shaft into her entrance. He dragged the tip along the slit before plunged into her warm passage slowly.

Mai bit her lips hard to hold her scream stayed in her throat at the friction and stretching. Naru hissed as he pushed in deeper. She was still tight despite after what they've done previously. He only gave Mai a little time to relish that overwhelming sensation of being so completely full and got accustomed to his size. So once he had sheathed himself, Naru pulled himself halfway and thrust in hard. Mai cried at the unexpected onslaught. Naru wanted to play rougher now, he was sure Mai's body could keep up with his. His hands gripped her hips to steady the girl. He pumped himself fast and hard, determined to send her to orgasm and he had to do it quickly. He pulled himself till only the head was still inside and plunged back in fast, his balls slapped against her clit with every thrust.

Mai couldn't contain her moans anymore. Shrill feminine cries and deep grunts filled the air as he pummeled her mercilessly. Naru wasn't treating her tenderly with his harsh movement. But she wouldn't complain. Soon after, her hands lost their strength to support her body. Her face slumped onto the mattress, but she preferred it more because she could bite the sheets to prevent her from screaming lustfully. It didn't take long for Mai to reach her climax. She screamed into the bed and her body were convulsing violently. Naru pulled himself out completely, avoiding the squeezing of her walls that could push him to his own release before his intended time.

Naru laid Mai on her back and scooped her thighs so they were now on his shoulders. He quickly plunged inside again, not waiting for Mai to recover from his high. This new position allowed him to multitask again. He attacked her breasts with his mouth and his hand, sending Mai into frenzy. With her clit being rubbed, he only needed shorter time to make Mai orgasm again. Just like before, he withdrew fully. Naru sucked on the place just above her right breast so hard to restrain himself in control. He just permitted Mai to rest for only a while before resuming his work again. He had read and learnt all the sex position from the web and he wanted to practice them on her.

Mai was panting hard, her mind was leaving her she couldn't think right anymore. With Naru kept on pounding into her unrelentingly, she constantly stayed in heaven. She couldn't remember how many times she had climaxed just in this one session, and she perfectly knew Naru didn't get his. Why he was holding himself like that was beyond her rationalization. Their first sex was nothing but rape, their second could be verbalized as a nursing act to heal their traumatic ordeal, and Mai felt that what they were doing now was some kind of penitence. Naru was spoiling her in a lascivious way; he gave her rapture over rapture, sending her into seventh heaven and back and back again. It seemed like he was apologizing in an odd way. And God he was so skilled in this department, she was just a writhing mess beneath him. If he didn't tell her earlier, she would think that this wasn't his first time that he had whored himself around.

One thing for sure, Naru had an astonishing stamina. Could it be because he had a hidden strength inside of him? It was just like when he used PK and Mai worried that it was the same case, that Naru would drain himself in the end. What if she had to bring him to the hospital? What should she told the doctors? That his heart stopped because of continual wild sex? But maybe it would be Madoka and Lin who had to haul them to the hospital if Naru kept on his act.

Mai's mouth opened in a silent scream for the maybe seventh orgasm. She was lying on her stomach and her legs were wantonly bent the side that she would kill herself in embarrassment if she was in her normal state of mind. Naru was now sucking her back hard which made Mai flinched in pain. Mai needed to end this. Unless Naru wanted to have sex with an unconscious body, she had to do something. Right now her juice was practically flooding the bed sheets that some was crusted on their body.

Naru arranged Mai to lie on her back again and kissed her passionately. He entered Mai fully in one go that Mai worried that her vagina had already stretched beyond recovery now. But the friction was still wonderful so she put her silly thought away. She put her hands on her back in one deathly grip and whispered in his ears, "Cum with me now, Naru… Cum for me…"

Naru only growled that Mai didn't know whether he agreed or not. But she didn't care. She had to force Naru to give up and come. She circled her legs and hugged Naru's behind. That way, she got leverage that she needed to move herself. Naru's groans filled the room. The bed was moving and creaking with their movement.

Mai didn't know that she could do this. Right now, it could be said that she was the one who was taking him. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts and she was the one to settle their rhythm. Naru was trying to steal the dominance again but Mai wouldn't let him. Whenever Naru slowed his movement, Mai would be the one to impale herself on him. He moaned louder when Mai used the grip of her inner muscles to squeeze him, she was teasing and torturing him. Mai gradually built up her pace.

Mai's breasts molded against his chest, her stiff nipples rubbed his that made Naru wanted to crush her with his hug. He had given up; he let himself dissolved into her. Her scent, her cute little voices, her hair, she was everything he could touch and feel and hear. He clenched his eyes closed, feeding on this euphoria, enjoying this liberating feeling of loosing control. Both teens held on each other like their very lives depended on it.

Suddenly, Mai's walls clamped down around him, her back snapped taut and she muffled a scream as she came. The squeezing was pulling Naru over the edge too. He groaned loudly at his own strong orgasm. Mai's hips moved restlessly against his, trying to hold onto the feeling and extend it. Naru let Mai riding him as he concentrated on enjoying the feeling of the powerful eruption of his release, her still clenching muscles milking him of everything he had left in him. They were drowned in an intense spike of ecstasy.

Naru propped himself on his elbows, pressing his face into her collarbone. And as soon as he had emptied himself, he rolled over and pulling Mai with him. They were now lying on their side, still hugging each other. For those brief seconds everything seemed perfect, their mind was empty and there was this tranquil feeling that made them content.

Naru let out a long shaky breath as he regained his composure. He pulled his now limp member out and stroked Mai's hair softly. His cum, mixed with Mai's juice were now gushing out and wetted their fronts and thighs, so sticky and slick. The smell of sex was so strong in the air; Naru thought that he had to give his room a total airing later if he didn't want others to know what had transpired in this room.

"What was that?" Mai whispered as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. Her voice was shaking as her breath hadn't returned to her completely yet.

"You don't like it?" Naru asked her back. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no…but-"

"So it was good, then?"

"Of course it was, even beyond amazing…" Mai buried her face into his chest, pinching his arm. "But that was too much!"

And Mai hated him, she detested Naru so much. She was now a shipwreck and he was still as cool as ever. His voice was so cool, collected and composed as if that gave no effect on him. Mai detached herself from the hug and lay on her back, pouting slightly.

Naru chuckled. "So don't complain. Now sleep, you have school tomorrow." He lazily draped a blanket to cover them nakedness.

**…..**

It was still dark, Mai knew as no light seeping through her closed eyelids. She felt so comfortably warm and so sleepy that she wanted to go back to her dream again. However, she realized something disturbing her sleep. She opened her eyes to feel something moving along her thigh.

"Ughhh…Naru…" she protested sleepily.

"Just go back to sleep." Naru whispered softly.

How could she with him cuddling and groping her? She was lying on her left side with her back pressed against Naru's chest. She even could feel his chest's movement, and amazingly, hers was in sync with his every heartbeat.

"Ahhh…Naruu…" Mai moaned when Naru's naughty hands kneaded her breasts. "Hasn't it enough? Aren't you tired?"

"Hn."

"Naruuu!" Mai put her hands on his, trying to slowing them down into stopping.

"You said that that was good, you enjoyed it."

"Yeah but look what time it is!" She reprimanded him, trying to put his rational mind back into his head. "I must leave early. I have to go to my apartment on my way to school, I left my pills there."

"It wasn't even five o'clock yet." He kissed and nibbled her shoulder, coaxing her into submission.

She realized now that taking Naru's offer to sleep with him again was a big mistake. Gah, she really was an idiot. "Naru, you're a horny pervert boy! You have to do something with your hormones! Just please, bring me back my old Naru…"

"Please let me. We have only now…" Naru murmured in her ear. His voice was so deep and cold in Mai's ear, soothing her

And Mai's heart melted. He had her under his fingertips, literally. Mai inhaled deeply when Naru dragged his hand down to caress her stomach. His hand gently glided over heated skin to the core between her legs. Mai was whimpering as Naru mounted her crotch. She was still wet from their previous session, it smearing all over her inner thighs.

Naru moved his palm in slow motion, giving her only a slight pressure. His finger dawdled along her womanhood, to get more familiar with her every contour, her sleek surface, the crease of her opening, her supple folds, the detail anatomy of her hidden treasure. He trailed his finger up her folds to her clit, circling her now itching clit lazily with his thumb. Mai mewled impatiently, placing her hand over Naru's, encouraging him to move harder and faster. She thought that Naru was mapping her in detail right now.

Naru nibbled her shoulder, her plea was denied. He kept on teasing the girl by plunging his middle finger only to pump it in an agonizing very slow pace. She was squirting more hot liquid. Mai wanted to scream, as the tickling sensation deep inside grew stronger. She pressed her thighs together, wedging his hand, to beg him to proceed even further, but Naru didn't budge. Mai whined as her nipple was fondled hard. Her body was shuddering with want. She couldn't take it anymore. If Naru didn't stop his torturing ministration soon, she afraid she would make a dash out of his embrace and did something so disgraceful like pleasuring herself in front of him. Oh yeah, she knew how to do it now, thanks to Naru. Carefully, Mai lifted her leg and moved her free right hand, aiming for a certain object behind her.

"Ah!" Naru yelped in shock at the unexpected mischief.

Mai softly and carefully took hold of Naru's still half erect member which been digging into her inner thigh, squeezing it gently. Blindly, she ran her hand up and down his hot length. She couldn't see it but she could feel it. It was so amazing to feel his heartbeat quickening under her touch. Naru's body went rigid, he shuddered hard behind her and let out throaty moans. She kept on stroking the twitching organ until it erected fully. It was hot, hard, and pulsating in her hand. Mai could feel his heart beating fast and his skin was so warm. She bit her lips in an effort to keep quiet. It was so hard to concentrate with Naru now pulling and twisting her nipple and his other hand pinching her clit.

Naru closed his eyes tight, his loins screamed and his blood pounded. Didn't want Mai to fix the direction of their act, Naru quickly removed her hand before he lost control. Swiftly, he pushed Mai's legs so they were bent forward. Mai felt that her skin tingled with buzzes of pleasure, her sex was hot and throbbed with want, and her core tightened with anticipation. Naru took his position and with one hand guided his hard flesh, aligning himself against her steaming core. His already throbbing manhood twitched in excitement. Slowly, he pushed himself in.

It wasn't a position Naru deemed satisfying because he couldn't burry himself to the hilt. If he sat upright, Mai would have rested on his lap and riding him. That would be great for him, but right now with him lying on his side, he had limited space and movement. But this was what he intended from the beginning. This time he was slow on building up their pace, but steady, full of heat. They let out a breathless gasps and moans.

Naru glided his hands up and down her body, exploring her every curve. He learnt about the joys of girl's body, the smooth and warm skin, the soft mounds, everything. It would be their last, so he wanted to relish every milliseconds of their togetherness. He knew his mind was already corrupted with lust, and with this continuous sex making, he was basically diving into his own doom. He had tried the flavor and now he had an insatiable appetite. His deviant perverted mind couldn't be sated. Maybe he should check on the calendar later, he thought idly, it could be full moon and its gravity also pulling the hormones within his bones up to go crazy.

Mai pressed her lips together for she wanted to whine. It was too slow for her liking and she was too reserved to ask Naru to boost his pace. The memory of their previous wild, almost feral doing was played in her mind. She wanted that again now that Naru thrust in a speed of snail and slug.

Mai made a small noise and finally flattened her palms against his thigh, begging him to grant her need. Naru yielded at her request, ramming harder into her. He wound his hands over her shoulder and waist, to get his leverage. Occasionally, his hand slid down the flat stomach to reach for her swollen clit. Mai screamed as he began filling her over and over, pounding into her savagely.

Naru started noticing the sign of her approaching climax when the walls of her sex began to clench, the fluttering muscles he knew too well, a glorious feeling of her squeezing him. Therefore, he slowed down, ceasing his movement until he completely stayed still inside of her.

Mai's eyes snapped open. She was beginning to prepare herself to tumble over her heavenly climax that Naru decided to cut her wings and bound her feet. She grunted in disappointment, her entire body trembled in protest at the denied release. She wanted to move herself but Naru's held over her body just completely immobilized her. She wondered that there was something wrong happened when Naru pulled out and suddenly he rolled her over. Mai was now lying on her back, staring at him questioningly.

Naru was hovering over her, and Mai wantonly spread her legs, inviting him. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted Naru to terminate whatever flames he had ignited. Naru's lips quirked at her immodest act, but he had nothing to complain but complied her unspoken want. Once again, he plunged into her, placing Mai's legs over the crook of his elbows as he put his hands beside her chest. Mai whined in protest at the full display of her lower body, but Naru rocked his hips, cutting her disapproval.

She moaned, trashing on her pillow. He roughly thrust upward, impaling her with his full length without reserve, over and over again. Sakura clutched his hand the entire time, as that sensation built up gradually, the heat and sexual pleasure mounting higher and higher.

"Na…ahhh…Naru…" She tightened her grips on Naru's hands, begging him not to leave her again. There that was, Mai could see the peak of the mountain now. Broken screams exiting her lips as her walls clenched tautly around his penis.

But suddenly, Naru withdrew completely, leaving her empty. Mai gasped, opened her eyes wide, glazed with frustration. She didn't understand why Naru tormented her this way. She was breathing heavily she had to wait for herself to calm from her rejected high. She never had her chance as Naru once again filling her fully. Mai moaned at the sudden intrusion, the fire that had died down now blared into life again.

Naru lunged deeper and deeper, his eyes never left Mai's face. He liked to see her knitted brows, her scrunched up face, her parted lips, he liked to see the influence he had over her. He gritted his teeth to command himself no to give into that familiar feeling which began to rise in him. It wasn't over yet, he still had time. This afternoon Lin and Madoka would return as they had scheduled, and Mai also had to go to school. He felt selfish, but in this last moment, he wanted to give something like a parting gift for himself and Mai. Beside, he really wanted to prolong this, he wanted to feel more, and it seemed that he couldn't have enough.

Mai cried in upset as once again Naru cut her off at the peak of her pleasure. She clawed his hands in despair. "Please…please Naru…" her mouth unconsciously let her desperation be spoken out. "God, Naru…"

And Naru raised himself slightly to capture her lips. He kissed her feverishly. His hands caressed and squeezed her mounds.

Mai sobbed in his kissed, one hand reached out and tangled in his so very dark hair. She couldn't kiss him back, and let him explored her cavern freely. She was afraid that if she kissed him back, she would be woven in her hopeless wishful thinking. She knew there was no romantic feeling in this kiss; it was Naru in front of her, and Naru would never involve himself with her in a special relationship. She used to think that kissing always meant for something more than just eating someone's mouth, that it would always mean love. But from the talks she had with her friends, the new truth was slammed into her head. They always said that kissing could heat the excitement of sex, and Mai believed that was what Naru was doing. He must have learnt that kissing was an element in sex, and only that.

'_This is a horny Naru,'_ Mai repeated it over and over in her mind, _'he have sex with me once and he likes it. So he wants to do it again and again. Even if I won't feel like a whore I want to do it again and again too.' _The difference was that it wouldn't have to be her Naru wanted to sleep with while Mai wanted to do it only with him.

Naru ended his kiss abruptly and the movement of his hands came to a halt. Gently, he guided Mai's legs to part wider.

"Naru…" Mai whimpered. "Please…"

"It's alright," answered Naru in a soft tone.

And it calmed Mai. She didn't know how, but she got the message that this time he would give her what she needed. Carefully, Naru lifted Mai's waist and slipped something under her bottom, a pillow. Now her lower half was slightly raised to the air. Naru took his place again and slowly entered her. With her position now, he could rest himself deeper inside of her. It was so perfect as if it had found its home within the warmth of her core.

Naru put his weight on his elbow and knees, and his other hand molded her breast and playing with her nipple. He moved in an agonizing slow pace. Mai opened her eyes to ask him to move faster, but her words were stuck in her throat like there was a lump had formed inside of it. He was looking at her, he was staring intently at her. His face was so close she could spot the specks of his iris; those dark cold eyes that she couldn't read. Had he been staring at her like this all the time? Suddenly a clear and bright comprehension crashed her mind. She didn't know how and why, but she understood him.

Mai rolled her hips to meet his. She moved deliberately slow too, drowning in the feeling of every millimeter of him gliding in and out of her. Naru hissed, his breath fanning her cheek. She slowly reached her hands out and touched him lightly on his cheeks. She wanted it too, she didn't want it to end so soon too. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to be engulfed in this feeling forever.

It was so intimate in Mai's mind, with them staring at each other, with them moving at leisurely pace. She cupped his cheeks, her delicate fingers caressing his jaws. He was so handsome, cute, yet also beautiful. From this closeness, she could count his curly eyelashes. His expression was different, Mai could only describe him as young and fresh, unlike his usual poise. But there was also this vague feeling of aloofness that made him still so distant. She couldn't touch his heart; he was here, practically stamped on her but he also unreachable, way-way above her. And that made her heart constricted painfully inside her and her chest tightened, tears pricking her eyes.

Mai perfectly knew Naru was holding himself. Mai thrust her hips faster, and he was shuddering. But that made Naru let himself go, abandoning all the restraints as he slammed into her violently. It was heaven to lose control like this, to pound away recklessly, selfishly. It built up gradually, the heat and sexual pleasure mounting higher and higher. The bed rocked with each movement that the headboard hit the wall; they had to pray that the neighboring adjacent to this room wasn't an inhabited bedroom. Naru buried his face beside Mai's head, listening for her every muffled screams. He even couldn't contain his groans anymore that he rammed into her harder. They were losing themselves in the throes of their affair.

"Naru…ahhhh!" Mai arched her back with a sharp cry, her body wracked so intensely. Her brain seemed to melt into the strong pleasure.

He was close; he could feel it. Mai's muscles clenched and unclenched him so hard. He ran his hand between their bodies, his fingertips brushed gently against her swelling aperture, still pounding into her faster and deeper. Mai was still halfway from her high when her second climax slammed her again, the more powerful one. She was thrashing wildly while hugging Naru tightly; her legs clamped his backside. Naru's entire body went taut when her walls squeezed him so violently it sent him into his own strong orgasm. His mouth hung open, a raucous cry escaping. They were bound to each other when they came together. After a long while restraining himself, it was a mind-blowing sensation for Naru as he kept himself still so deep, to savor the feeling of stream after stream of his essence erupting, with her walls milking him forcefully. It was so marvelous that for a while their soul leaving their body to wander around the heaven.

Mai vaguely still aware of his load gushed inside her fiercely. She was thinking that maybe some of them managed to embed themselves too deep into her womb they could escape the effect of her pills. Naru collapsed onto her chest, crushing her with his weight. But she didn't mind, she even hugged him tighter that it seemed that she wanted to flatten him. It took a longer time for both of them to regain full consciousness in the aftermath of their most intense sex.

Slowly Naru opened his eyes and tried to lift himself slightly with his weak hands. There was still that phantom feeling of their orgasm, which clouded their mind. He watched Mai as he waited for their breath to even.

"Are you alright?" Naru panted; his hand whisked some of her hair from her face.

Mai nodded. She cleaned her throat, it felt like she had screamed all day it hurt. Shakily, Naru forced himself into sitting position. His sights were still hazy. Mai tried to sit up too after she had calmed herself and realized they were still intimately connected, he hadn't pull out yet. She was blushing all over and her heart wouldn't stop pounding uncomfortably against her ribs at the feeling of him buried entirely inside of her. She lay back again, didn't dare to move even a muscle. Naru needed more than five minutes to collect his will again, and Mai shivered at the feeling of his slick member pulling out.

"What time is it?" Mai asked hoarsely.

"It's six," answered Naru. He had rolled onto the edge of the bed.

Mai tried to pull herself to sit but to feel her muscles and bones screamed in protest, she gave up and fell backward onto the bed. She just found out that her belly was towering upward; Naru had put a pillow under her butt to get a free position. And now he had a full exhibit of her drenched crotch. Oh God, how shameful… She forced her spread legs to shut with a very red face, and her ears could hear the creaking of her joints.

"I'll prepare the breakfast," Naru stood up, staggering, and reached for his pants. He flinched to feel the friction between the material and his sore flaccid penis. "Just wait here."

How kind of him. Naru must have sensed that she couldn't move normally at this short of time. But she needed to get up. The sheets was soaked with their mixed fluids, it also had formed thin crust on her skin since they've slept on it. She desperately needed to take a bath before she went to school. Mai lifted her knees slowly and flexed her hands. Every parts of her body were aching, of course if you spent that long of time to be pressed under someone's body. Not to mention her sore vagina, she wondered whether it had deformed from the overuse. Darn that Naru!

She felt too weak to force her other body parts to work out. She was hungry, very much she could eat a whole cow now. Therefore, she piled the pillow behind her back without moving herself even a centimeter from her spot so she could sit. She couldn't spot the blanket, maybe it was on the floor. Sighing in annoyance, she pulled the rest of the sheets and covered her body with it. Now she was presentable enough when Naru returned. She wondered whether she could walk to school in this condition.

Naru showed up a moment later with a plate of sky-scraping piles of bread and two glasses of milk. He put the plate on her lap and the glasses on the table beside the bed.

"All for me?" She eyed the boy whom now sat beside her. "What about you?"

"Those are the only bread that we had. Just eat them all, I can manage."

"But…"

Naru stood up again, "I'll get the onigiri then. You just eat them. You need it for you have school. I'll get something later"

Those were just two mini instant onigiri that Mai doubted could boost his energy back. But he was right, his position in the office wouldn't make him got punished if he came late. So she ate them all and downed her milk hurriedly. Naru returned by the time Mai had finished her super breakfast and he helped her to get out the bed. A little wobbling here and there before Naru caught her naked body, and she was blushing furiously. She forced her feet to move, collecting her clothes, and Naru walked her to the bathroom. She felt like she was a robot with her stiff movement. But at least she felt better with her stomach full.

Mai brushed her teeth and took a bath, a real quick one. She didn't have much time. As she walked back to her room, naked, she felt that she moved less clumsy now. Hot bath really was helping. She wore her uniforms and prepared her books in a speed of flash. She stepped to the front door to find Naru was there. He even had already put his shoes on.

"Eh, you go to work very early. And I don't think you'll find an opened restaurant at this hour." Mai said as she struggled to put her socks on.

"I'll go with you to your apartment and school." Naru answered calmly.

"Eh?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright. I can see you're a bit hard to walk."

It was so sweet of him, though actually he just acted nobly like usual. But Mai's face reddened nonetheless. And that was true, every muscles of her back and legs were screaming curses at her whenever she moved them, she wasn't sure whether she could make it safe till she reached her apartment. They walked to the bus stop not so far from Naru's apartment, and they boarded the first bus. It felt better, Mai mused, more exercise and she would walk normally.

There were only few people on the bus, Mai took a seat and Naru followed her to sit beside her. Mai looked out the window, observing the busy street. But her mind was at the boy beside her. Ugh, it was pretty awkward. Mai knew she had to say something to him, about their previous acts. She didn't even know what he thought about it. She was busy on thinking when suddenly she felt something. She choked out and automatically clutched Naru's sleeve.

"What?" Naru was looking at her in worry; he leaned slightly to Mai's side.

"It's leaking." Mai was about to cry.

Naru raised his eyebrow, couldn't catch what she meant with that.

"It's the… from inside me… it's leaking out…" Mai didn't dare to shift on her seat. "It's wetting my panty and skirt." She whispered in a hysterical tone. "What should I do? It's even flowing down my thighs!"

Ah, Naru understood now. He fished his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He gave it to Mai. He took her bag and placed it on her lap so she had something to cover herself for what she was about to do. Carefully and stealthily, Mai wiped the excess fluids off.

"Ughh…my skirt…" Mai was whining in a low tone.

"Don't you have a spare uniform?"

"I still have my last year's skirt. But the skirt was a little shorter." Mai frowned.

The bus had already stopped at the bus stop closest to Mai's apartment. Naru walked behind her to make sure that her stained behind was hidden well. Unfortunately, he didn't wear his jacket, and of course he couldn't took his shirt off so Mai could use it to cover her wetted part. Even though it was summer, it was still too early to be shirtless. And it would only took a bigger unwanted attention if he walked topless at this busy road.

They reached Mai's apartment safely. The place was shrouded in thin dust, with Madoka's stuffs here and there. Mai immediately dismantled her cabinet to find her old spare skirt, smoothed the creases and dashed to the bathroom. This time she washed herself thoroughly, she also put a pad in her panty as extra precaution, just in case there was something left. Naru was leaning against the doorframe when Mai searching for her pill in her medicine box. She took one and downed it with a glass of water.

"Is it enough? With just one?" Naru enquired her.

Mai nodded. "I have to take one more pill twelve hour later," which she set the alarm of her cell phone to the exact time. Mai checked her wristwatch; it was already eight o'clock. She still had enough time if she went now. So she took her bag and ushered Naru out.

"What about your lunch? We haven't prepared your lunch box." Naru asked her when Mai locked her door.

"It's alright, we have school canteen."

Naru wanted to walk Mai to school. She knew she should say 'no'. But once again, she really was a foolish, dim-witted, stupid idiot, not to mention greedy. So she let herself be swept away with his kindness. It was a very rare chance, she was reasoning with herself, not even once in a century if she talked about a certain Naru. She wanted to suck this sympathetic, considerate side off of Naru empty for herself and let the other had those aloof, unapproachable, cold, insolent aspect of his character. Yes, and the heaven would undoubtedly punish her for this gluttony with a painful broken heart. Mai had to expect it for sure.

They walked in silence. It was because Naru didn't talk about unnecessary things and Mai could only discuss about unnecessary things. Her school wasn't that far away, they just needed twenty minutes to reach the gate. Mai silently felt relieved that her feet were not that dysfunctional anymore, at least she could walk perfectly fine though she had to do it in a cautious way.

The end of the alley was already in front of them, Mai realized that they would go separate way once they reached the main road ahead. Mai would take the right turn to her school up the hill as Naru should take the left one to the closest bus stop back to his apartment. This was it, her only chance to talk to Naru about her feeling.

Mai halted her step, fixing her gaze onto the cracked paving stone. Even after she had strengthened her resolve, she still found herself unable to speak up. She stretched her hand to grasp Naru's sleeve.

"Something wrong?" Naru asked her. He stopped as well, his cold eyes staring at her questioningly.

Mai looked up, licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I…I want to thank you…" blush crept up her cheeks. "For this morning, eh…and last night. I th-think it worked, I mean I don't feel afraid of you anymore. Now it seems that that incident was forever time ago. And those were wonderful, I thank you that you give me such fantastic memories. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life. I hope if I think about it, the only thing in my mind is those lovely memories you gave me, not the bad one."

It, meaning as sex. Naru nodded. He hoped Mai would not think about 'it' too much. Mai smiled shyly and moved her leg to walk.

"Me too," He startled her. "I thank you too. I always thought that I could never be able to experience something like this. I know it's a kind of selfish or mean, I understand if you hate me, because I achieved this…comprehension by hurting you first. I'm so very sorry. If I didn't force you, you wouldn't have this troubling inconvenience."

Yeah, maybe so. But in the end, this troubling inconvenience had led her into the most amazing experiences she ever encountered. Mai guessed that this was the good side of what she had been through.

"So, our little secret?" Mai grinned widely. Naru nodded, a ghost of smile on his lips. "So start from now on, everything goes to normal like our old selves, right?"

And the sun was so bright in the sky. Naru watched as Mai walked further and further away from him. It ended well, even better than what he had imagined and planned before. Their problem was solved, but he wasn't sure anymore that he didn't get a new one. Now after he knew that this certain chemical substances which controlled his lustful mind was actually produced by his body, and had the exact same effects to his certain body part just like any other normal teenage boy, he didn't know he wouldn't have a troubling moment when it blasted out without his consent. He turned his body around and walked to the bus stop. Girl was evil, he thought, to have such influence on boys' mind and body to an annoying level. But it was his own fault, actually, to be the one to start it. And just as what he had thought, once he tasted it, he became addicted.

**...**

Two days later, Madoka and Lin were having lunch together at a restaurant at the ground floor of the building where SPR rented one of its spaces. Naru was left to guard their fort since Mai and Yasuhara were still in their school. Madoka was sipping her tea leisurely when Lin started to open his mouth.

"This morning, in the apartment, I found something…odd."

"Yes?" Madoka put her cup back to its place and stared at her comrade, encouraging him to continue.

Lin had returned back to his rightful room. The living arrangement had been nullified due to Mai's persistent demand. The girl has been begging Madoka since the minute she set her foot onto SPR's office upon her arrival from Hong Kong. Mai said that she needed her own apartment so she could invite her friends over for their school assignment. Naru's place was a definite no-no for her.

"I found something unusual in the pile of our unwashed laundry. It's a bed sheets."

"Ah, and what about this sheets?" Madoka said interestedly.

"There were crusted stains all over it." Lin's voice was getting lower and Madoka could see his expression wavered.

"Ah." Madoka's face slightly flushed. "So you-"

"That's not my sheets." Lin said quickly, he clearly felt uncomfortable to talk about it. And it was really humiliating when he saw her flashing eyes and instantly knew that Madoka was thinking that he had pleasured himself and now asking how to get rid of the 'aftermath'.

Madoka was silent for a moment before her eyes blinked rapidly and she gasped, "Oh!"

Yeah, that was an 'oh'.

"You don't mean saying that they...when we..." It was so difficult for Madoka to complete her words as her line of thought froze. Of course it was 'they'. If it was Naru alone to jack himself off, it wouldn't be 'all over it', right? With the exception if Naru was a super perseverance pervert.

"They were acting differently after we're back from Hong Kong," Lin murmured. He chose to glare at the salad in front of him. It was an awkward subject of conversation. Actually, Lin didn't want to talk about it. But he needed an advice, another head to analyze the situation. Would it be a trouble to let them did 'that' or should they confront them or castrated Naru or just wedded the troublesome teenagers. He really had no clue at that time.

"Yesss, they're now behaving to each other… normally if that's the right word, normal as in before the incident. Ge, why didn't it make me suspicious before, eh? I was so busy with the moving again and our Hong Kong case," said Madoka with sparkling face. "It seems that they have settled a peace agreement. Do you think that they negotiated it in…uh…that way? Or it was part of their agreement? God, that Naru…"

Lin stared at her sharply. So, would that be a good thing or a disaster?

Suddenly Madoka laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "That boy really is sly. You know, I once gave him my thought...about swapping bad memory into better one," Madoka laughed at Lin whom was ready to admonish her. "But what I meant was for him to act kinder to Mai. You see, he was giving her cold shoulder."

Lin shook his head. At least he knew who to be blamed if situation escalated into something worse.

Madoka pressed her hand harder to prevent herself from guffawing, "Well, if the outcome seems running into a good way, then…we can only assume that what they were doing or the execution was a correct one. Ah, I guess I have to do a woman to woman talk with Mai. She definitely has a lot of to tell."

Lin chose to concentrate on his coffee, ignoring the happily beaming Madoka.

And Madoka paid no attention onto the sour face of her fellow; she was deep in her own happy thought. "Well, who would guess that behind that serious, dead-panned, cold demeanor stance, Naru is still just a typical hormonal teenager?"

Yeah, who would?

*********** The End ***********

So…this story finally is finished, yayyy! If any of you question me whether it relates to the pregnant Mai in the Deception story, my answer is no. This and that are two different stories. And I'm sorry that I didn't make Naru and Mai in a lovey-dovey relationship, like maybe most of you hoped for. When I read the manga and novels, Ono-sensei made their relationship quiet vague, so I wanted to make the same one too. Love at the first 'doing' didn't suit Naru, ehehe…

Please don't take this 'atonement sex' too seriously as solution to the same problem. I mean, this is just my silly thought which I put into story. I want to have fun with Naru's character. And it was actually difficult to make the 'sex scene' not too passionate to fit his character but sweet enough and not too cold for Mai. This chapter has been discussed thoroughly over and over with Nina-neechan. Naru and Mai would not get too nasty with words and actions; they were both still amateurs and too reserved to act bolder and wilder. This was what I imagined for Naru's 'first bed time' with his scientific logic, ehehehe….

And if you say there's no way for Mai to forgive Naru that easily, hmmm…maybe you're right. But she loved him, and in so many cases love could bring the unthinkable. Besides, Mai knew very well that Naru was partly 'possessed' by his unconscious self (uh, I can't find the right words). So once again, I don't have any intention to belittle rape. This Naru-Mai case was an exceptional one.


End file.
